Reality Show
by Mitsuuki
Summary: Six riches jeunes hommes se retrouvent impliqués dans les idées folles et tarées de deux de leurs amies communes. Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki et Kagami Taiga ont pour objectif le cul et le cœur du jeune Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Episode 00

**J'ai écrit cette fiction vraiment sur un cou de tête. J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Le commencement:**

«- Akashi-kun s'il te plait ! Midorima-kun aussi sera là !

\- Et c'est censé me faire accepter ça ?

\- Tu es ami avec Midorima-kun non ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas pour autant. »

Akashi croisa à nouveau ses pieds dans son grand fauteuil blanc en prenant une nouvelle fine gorgée de son bordeaux. Il regarda avec dureté sa soi-disant amie devant lui. Pourquoi soi-disant ? Parce qu'une amie ne proposait pas une chose aussi insensée à un ami.

« - Allez s'il te plait !

\- J'ai dit non Satsuki, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser…, répondit-il catégoriquement en faisant mine de se lever.

\- De toute façon t'as pas le choix j'ai déjà mis ton nom sur la liste des participants.

\- Pardon ? »

Momoi sourit ouvertement. Elle avait eu une idée et ce n'était certainement les caprices de quelques garçons qui allaient changer quelque chose. Elle réalisera son projet coude que coude. Elle sourit de fierté devant Akashi qui bouillonnait de rage et n'hésita pas à en rajouter.

« - Et je sais très bien à quel point tu déteste perdre n'est-ce pas ? Les fans de ma page seront très heureux de lire que le grand Akashi Seijuro a laissé tomber sans même avoir essayé. »

Akashi se rassit et fusilla dangereusement la rose au regard suffisant. Il soupira dépita en plongeant son regard hétérochrome brillant d'une lueur d'assassin dans les pupilles pétillantes de la jeune fille.

Du haut de ses 22 ans, Akashi Seijuro, héritier d'une société multinationale mais encore étudiant, et possédant déjà à lui plusieurs commerces du Japon, dut se mettre à genoux devant une banale fille appelée Momoi Satsuki.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Lundi à 10h pour les photos Akashi-kun. Je sais que tu ne seras pas en retard. »

La rose lui offrit un immense sourire de vainqueur avant de s'en aller en lui faisant un petit coucou. Enfin seul, le verre à peine touché d'Akashi fut déposé sur la tablette avec rage, faisant tomber quelques gouttes du liquide carmin sur le bois.

Un jour, il tuera cette fille. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il soit embarqué là-dedans ?

Aomine Daiki soupira dans son immense lit. Il se leva et s'étira de tout son long. Il était déjà 11h passé mais il prévoyait de repartir s'allonger quand une enveloppe rouge sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Aomine Daiki était le fils d'un riche entrepreneur. Sa mère était un actrice célèbre et reconnue dans le monde. Il avait grandi dans le luxe et l'aisance. Il pouvait tout s'offrir et ne s'en gênait pas. De toute façon, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour rendre heureux Aomine Daiki. Un bon lit bien moelleux, de la bouffe, des magazines pornos, et un ballon de basket. Tout pour le faire vivre dans un paradis. Alors cette enveloppe n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre, rien du tout. Et puis il avait un ordi, et une boite mail. Qui écrivait encore des mails de nos jours !?

La seule personne qui pouvait placer ce truc préhistorique dans sa chambre ne pouvait qu'être…

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et ses yeux commencèrent à s'attarder sur les mots.

« _Salut Daï-chan !_

 _Je suis sûre qu'au moment même où tu lis cette lettre c'est l'heure de ton premier réveil n'est-ce pas ? Je suis trop forte non ? »_

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire râleur.

 _« Bref je veux juste t'informer que je t'ai inscrit à mon tout premier… »_

Les yeux bleus électrique d'Aomine ne cessèrent pas de s'agrandir à chaque lettre qui s'enregistrait dans son cerveau. Il finit la lettre et la froissa d'un geste rageur avant d'envoyer la boule de papier se cogner dans un coin du mur. Son poing frappa avec force sr le matelas moelleux.

« Je te déteste Satsu ! »

« Tiens j'ai l'impression d'avoir énervé quelqu'un… mais bon. »

Elle entra dans l'immense maison toute blanche. Une dame aux courts cheveux violets et à la beauté ensorcelante l'accueillit avec un franc sourire. Elle lui indiqua la chambre demandée et la rose la suivit. Elle entra dans la chambre de couleurs blanche aux teintes mauves. Un géant aux cheveux violets était posté devant son ordinateur en vidéoconférence avec un garçon aux cheveux verts et un autre qu'elle avait déjà visité un peu plus tôt. Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

« - Shintaro, elle m'a dit qu'elle était aussi passée chez toi non ?, questionna le rouge.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, répondit du tic au tac le vert.

\- Atsushi tu participeras aussi, ordonna Akashi.

\- Bien Aka-chin, mais participer à quoi ?, demanda innocemment le violet.

\- Contente-toi de te pointer à l'heure convenue où on t'a dit.

\- D'accord Mido-chin. »

Midorima Shintaro était le fils d'un célèbre neurologue et d'une chirurgienne de renom. Il était lui aussi héritier d'une immense fortune tout comme le violet Murasakibara Atsushi, fils d'un grand expert-comptable et d'une maman physicienne.

Tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux.

Ryota Kise discutait par téléphone avec un de ses amis nommé Aomine Daiki.

« Non t'es pas sérieux quand tu me demandes de faire ça n'est-ce pas ?, s'insurgea Kise.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça m'amuse de dépenser mon forfait pour te dire ça !

\- Mais je ne veux pas faire ça !

\- Alors tu devras t'expliquer avec Momoi tout seul. »

Le blond au sourire enjoué fit mine de réfléchir. Kise Ryota était un célèbre mannequin de mère du même milieu et de père acteur. C'était comme ça qu'il avait connu Aomine. Leurs parents travaillaient dans le même milieu et ils se connaissaient, eux et la rose qui était voisine avec Aomine, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et il savait très bien que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de raisonner une Momoi entêté. Il soupira et raccrocha. Il ouvrit sa messagerie, composa son message et l'envoya. Son corps retomba mollement sur son canapé. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira à nouveau. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

« _**A Momoicchi:**_

 _Momoicchi pas la peine de rappliquer chez moi, je suis d'accord. »_

Momoi sentit une vibration dans la sacoche qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle sortit son smartphone de son sac et lut le message qui venait d'arriver. Elle sourit et rebroussa chemin. Elle venait d'éviter une conversation inutile. Mais elle était déjà tout de même devant sa porte. Bon maintenant, tout reposait sur Riko.

Riko frappa contre la porte du grand appartement pour la troisième fois avec rage. Si cette porte ne s'ouvrait pas dans deux secondes elle la défoncerait à coup sûr. Heureusement, le propriétaire de l'appartement de luxe ouvrit la porte en se frotta les yeux emplis de sommeil. Elle entra de force et il la suivit en refermant la porte. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que son ami revienne de la douche et réfléchit à un moyen d'introduire la chose.

Kagami Taiga, fils d'un célèbre directeur d'entreprise en Amérique, revint devant son amie. Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

« - Kagami, ta copine t'as largué n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était quoi cette question dès le petit matin ? Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé.

« - Mouais et alors ?

\- Eh bien tu ne trouves pas que c'est la rupture de trop ? Tout de même c'est la troisième fois en deux mois. »

Kagami soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi venait-elle lui parler de ça ? Sa vie personnelle ne la regardait pas du tout et il n'avait surtout rien envie de lui dire. Mais son regard brun ambré brillait d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici.

« - Et donc quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- En fait, je pensais que tu devrais changer ton angle d'approche. Explorer de nouveaux horizons.

\- Riko me conseillerais-tu… »

Elle coupa la parole au garçon aux yeux rouges électriques et lui tendit un bout de papier où il y avait inscrit une date et une heure.

« - Réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire et prend la bonne décision. »

Il prit le bout de papier des doigts fins de la jeune fille et la regarda s'en aller. Sa vie n'était qu'un échec. Un véritable échec. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer. De toute façon il avait le temps de réfléchir non ?

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le bout de papier et il se redressa tout d'un coup. Non mais il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était demain son truc de timbrée !

Le lendemain, on pouvait voir aligné des garçons héritiers de familles toutes plus riches les unes que les autres devant deux jeunes filles, une brune et une rose, qui griffonnaient quelques notes sur leurs calepins.

Akashi Seijuro : 22ans. Cheveux rouges rosés courts, yeux de félins hétérochromes, petite moyenne taille, sexy et de carrure normale.

Aomine Daiki : 22 ans. Cheveux bleus marines courts, yeux bleus électriques, grande taille, sexy et musclé.

Midorima Shintaro : 22ans. Cheveux verts courts, yeux verts émeraudes, grande taille, sexy et sérieux.

Murasakibara Atsushi : 21 ans. Cheveux violets longs, yeux violets électriques, très très grande taille, sexy avec ses cheveux attachés, morne habituellement.

Kise Ryota : 22 ans. Cheveux blonds, yeux ornés, grande taille, mignon et sexy !

Kagami Taiga : 22 ans. Cheveux rouges sang aux pointes noires, yeux rouges électriques, grande taille, sexy et baraqué.

« - On peut savoir ce que vous notez dans vos carnets, demanda Aomine.

\- Rien du tout !, répondirent en chœur les deux filles.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda le vert exaspéré.

\- Maintenant, on commence !, s'enjoua la rose. »

Et le calvaire des pauvres garçons qui n'avaient rien demandés commença. Leurs destins étaient à présent scellés.

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns regardait d'un air las les pubs des prochains programmes de télévisions. L'été avait débuté et il ne trouvait rien à faire pour les vacances. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un pub haute en couleur. Une magnifique fille aux longs cheveux roses à grosse poitrine présentait une prochaine émission à venir en duo avec une fille aux cheveux bruns courts à plus faible poitrine. Il regarda d'un œil intéressé la publicité pour emmagasiner le maximum d'explications.

Ogiwara partit sur son ordinateur et ouvrit une page web. Il entra comme un automate l'adresse e-mail qu'avaient fait mention les filles de la publicité. Lorsque la page s'ouvrit sous ses yeux bruns, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en envoyant _la photo._

 **Une autre semaine plus tard :**

Tetsuya Kuroko, simple garçon de 18 ans, venant d'entamer sa première année d'université, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Son ami Ogiwara, l'avait conduit ici et était aussi vite parti comme un voleur. Il était à présent assis dans une salle d'attente aux couleurs vieilles, et avec du bois lustré. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint se présenter à lui en s'inclinant. Il se leva immédiatement et se courba à son tour face à elle. La jeune fille lui sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce garçon était trop mignon !

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent une porte et le jeune homme se retrouva dans un immense jardin verdoyant. Ils le traversèrent rapidement pendant qu'en même temps la jeune fille notait quelques choses dans un calepin. Ils finirent par arriver devant une immense maison moderne qui s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres carrés, dont ils franchirent rapidement la porte.

Six jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant lui. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus et un autre aux cheveux rouges foncés, étaient tranquillement allongés sur deux canapés, les mains croisés derrière la tête et tournèrent de l'œil pour le regarder. Un garçon aux cheveux blond était assis à même le sol et jouait à un puzzle avec un géant aux cheveux violets. Ils tournèrent eux aussi la tête quand ils s'aperçurent de sa présence. Sur une table en bois de la pièce un autre aux cheveux rouges jouait avec concentration avec un autre aux cheveux verts. Les deux se retournèrent simultanément vers le nouvel arrivant.

Des sourires malicieux naquirent sur les lèvres des six garçons. Le garçon sous leurs yeux était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus azurs qui semblaient être une porte ouverte sur son âme. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur et accentuait la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait un visage impassible tout simplement adorable.

L'arrivé s'inclina poliment se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Les autres garçons s'assirent simplement sur le large canapé mis à leur disposition, chacun de leurs visages animés d'une attention soudaine. Akashi était assis au milieu du canapé avec à sa gauche Midorima et Murasakibara et à sa gauche Aomine et Kagami. Kise était sur l'accoudoir du sofa à côté d'Aomine.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards arc-en-ciel dans les yeux magnifiques de leur invité, des sourires à présents joueurs étirant leurs lèvres.

« - Finalement ça pourrait être intéressant, se contenta de dire le vert en souriant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ce sera plus que passionnant, ajouta Kagami.

\- Grave excitant, compléta Aomine.

\- J'ai hâte de plus te connaître Kurokocchi, affirma Kise.

\- Tu me donne envie de te manger Kuro-chin, continua le violet.

\- Voyons arrêter avec vos propos pervers. Il ne faudrait surtout pas faire peur à Tetsuya, finit Akashi. »

Kuroko recula d'un pas ne comprenant pas la situation. Mais aux sourires dangereux de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle, même des deux filles qui lui avait paru si gentilles, il comprit tout.

 _La merveilleuse idée qu'avaient eu Momoi Satsuki et Riko Aida était simplement un reality show gay._


	2. Episode 01

Voilà pour ce premier épisode du Reality Show de nos chères Momoi et Riko. Kuroko sera confronté à tous ces jeunes héritiers avec des comportements bien différents les uns des autres. Il fera connaissance plus ou moins en profondeur avec chacun d'eux. Vous pouvez dès à présent voir votre petit favoris dans l'émission oups désolé Reality Show (vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai rectifié un peu plus tard ) )

Bref maintenant c'est réponses aux reviews ! Pour ce premier épisode en direct, ce sera Riki qui répondra tranquillement à vos commentaires. Je laisse la parole à Riko.

 **ChiiyaMangas :** Merci pour ton commentaire. La suite sera malheureusement un peu plus compliquée pour Kuroko-kun. J'espère que cet épisode t'a plu et que tu resteras fidèle à notre programme.

 **Vyersdra** **:** Oui reste fidèle à notre programme et Momoi tiens à ce que tu lui signales qui est-ce que tu encourages !

 **ShiroNeko Nya** : L'auteur te remercie de ton commentaire qui l'a beaucoup aidé. Quant à toi je vois que tu as déjà un chouchou. Ce cher Akashi-kun qui n'a pas tardé à… Non rien laisse tomber je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise. Bonne lecture !

 **Kama-chan59 :** Qui choisiras-t-il au final ? Là est toute l'intrigue de cette émiss… Non reality-show. Akashi ou Kise ? Ils ont toutes leurs chances.

 **Ondie-yoko :** A tout de suite !

 **Lawiki :** Merci d'encourager à ce point l'émission. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée excepté si Momoi et moi-même manquons de financements. Maintenant que j'y pense je me demande où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé l'argent pour l'émission… Bref à la prochaine ! N'oublie pas de donner encore en review le participant que tu encourages !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ogiwara nous a causé bien des problèmes, mais grâce à lui on a trouvé, d'après les dires de Momoi : le parfait Uke. J'espère que tu resteras fidèle à l'émission et n'oublie pas de donner le nom de participant favoris !

 **Loucyanna :** Tu as complètement raison, rien que dans ce chapitre Kuroko-kun sera tiré de toute part. Momoi veut savoir le nom de ton candidat préféré.

 **LemonStreet :** Ton commentaire a fait hurler Momoi de bonheur. Elle attend avec impatience le commentaire constructif et te fais savoir que les épisodes seront plus barjes les uns que les autres plus tard. Fais lui tout simplement confiance, les épreuves commencent dans l'épisode 2.

* * *

 **Episode 01: Prises de contact**

* * *

La salle était aux teintes vives et claires. Elles donnaient un aspect accueillant et chaleureux. Cependant, il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à l'aise. L'ambiance de cette maison ne l'inspirait pas et tous ces regards posés sur lui l'indisposaient. Lui qui avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu, cette fois ci il était sous les feux des projecteurs. Il avait l'impression de sentir le centre de l'attention, comme si toute une histoire était basée rien qu'autour de sa personne. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Mais pourtant, c'est bien cette situation qui se passait là maintenant.

Kuroko Tetsuya était victime, et devait maintenant affronter une chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais préparé à affronter : être au centre des attentions.

Il était assis dans cette immense cuisine, à la table à manger. En face de lui se tenait Momoi Satsuki, directrice de l'émission et Riko Aida directrice adjointe. Le sourire accueillant de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux traits doux n'était plus. Son visage était sérieux, ses sourcils froncés et le regard contrarié. Elle avait ses bras croisés devant sa volumineuse poitrine et avait le regard dans le vide, évaluant les différentes issues à la situation. Son associé par contre scrutait fermement le jeune garçon à la peau pâle et semblait l'analyser du regard. Elle soupira et nota quelque chose dans son carnet tandis que la rose croisait ses pieds.

« - Bien résumons. Si l'on comprend bien, c'est ton ami qui t'aurait inscrit à ce reality show sans ton autorisation ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'as aucune envie de participer à cette émission ?

\- Oui. »

Elle soupira et reporta son regard désespéré dans celui de son associée. Elle pouvait faire accepter n'importe quoi à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, dont elle connaissait les points faibles. Mais à un garçon au visage aussi impassible que celui du garçon en face d'elle c'était tout simplement mission impossible. Riko inspira profondément et porta à nouveau son attention sur l'adolescent.

« - Kuroko-kun, tu es sûr que tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu es hétéro ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de participer à cette émission.

\- Reality show, corrigea Momoi. »

Riko la fusilla tout simplement du regard fatigué par la situation. Le bleu avait l'air de quelqu'un très difficile à convaincre, alors il ne fallait surtout pas que son amie en rajoute une couche. La rose détourna le regard.

« - Ecoute Kuroko-kun, tu participeras à cette émission que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Reality show… »

Deuxième fusillade du regard tandis que Momoi commençait à vouloir s'échapper de la pièce.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi, continua Kuroko.

\- Parce qu'on a envoyé un contrat à ton ami qui a coché oui dans toutes les cases et qui nous a même donné ta boisson préférée et les aliments auxquels tu es allergique. Le ''reality show'', dit-elle en appuyant ses mots tandis que Momoi souriait de contentement arrachant un soupir agacé à la brune, commence dans quelques minutes. On a donc plus le temps de changer de participant. En plus nos joueurs ont l'air très heureux de t'avoir. »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus autoritaire. Kuroko, ayant appris le respect de ses ainés, ne put rien répliquer mais surtout ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Il dut donc se taire sous les paroles dures mais véridiques de la fille.

Riko se leva et sortit de la pièce en soupirant sous le regard impassible du garçon aux cheveux bleus. La rose prit sa place devant Kuroko. Elle lui sourit avec soutien, faisant ressortir les traits de la gentille jeune fille qui l'avait accueilli.

« - Je suis désolé pour la tournure que prend les évènements Tetsu. Je ne pensais pas que mon premier reality show débuterait ainsi. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas participer à mon show, je ne t'en voudrais pas et respecterais ta décision. »

Kuroko observa le visage triste de Momoi. Ses yeux étaient baissés et elle affichait un sourire forcé. Sans montrer ses émotions, il sentit son cœur se pincer. Le visage déprimé de la jeune fille lui serrait le cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. Il soupira discrètement en pesant le pour et le contre. Leur émission commençait dans quelques heures et ils avaient déjà tout prévu.

Devait-il penser égoïstement ? Devait-il se consacrer à ce projet farfelu ?

« J'accepte Momoi-san. »

Le visage de l'appelée s'illumina, ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva d'un bond en sautant au cou du jeune homme, l'étouffant de sa volumineuse poitrine.

« Je t'adore Tetsu merci ! »

Malgré tout, si Momoi avait bien fait attention, elle aurait pu voir dans les yeux de Kuroko, cette lueur de peur et d'inquiétude mais aussi sentir, les battements incessants de son cœur.

* * *

Il y en avait partout. Dès qu'il tournait la tête, il y'avait ces maudits objets de visionnages. Cachés derrière des plantes, entre certains objets, dans les tableaux, et dans les coins des murs. Et c'était insupportable. Il sentait tous ses moindres faits et gestes épiés et capturés par ces caméras. Il n'avait plus aucune barrière personnelle. Et ça, c'est ce que détestait le plus Kuroko Tetsuya. Il voulait avoir et garder son intimité. Mais apparemment cela n'allait pas être possible. Il devrait donc limiter ses gestes et paroles car tout serait capturé et retranscrit à des personnes dont il ignorait l'existence à travers le monde. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore espérer était qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la salle de bain.

Tous les garçons qu'il avait rencontrés il y a quelques heures étaient à présent dans le salon. Ils le dévisageaient tous avec un sourire fantôme flottant sur leur lèvres. Kuroko ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Comme il l'avait craint, il était le seul centre d'attention. Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait plus. Cependant, il avait décidé de lui-même de participer alors il ferait en sorte de n'en garder qu'un maximum de bons souvenirs.

Riko lui indiqua de le suivre, et il se retrouva dans la salle d'attente d'un peu plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune réalisatrice, réajustait les pans de sa veste. Elle portait un tailleur beige et des chaussures à talons rouges. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés tandis que son éternel bloc-notes ne la quittait pas. Elle regarda encore un peu tous les adolescents présents en face d'elle à la recherche d'une imperfection. Chacun d'entre eux avait porté un magnifique costume pour l'arrivée de leur « défi ». Kise portait un costume noir avec une cravate blanche. Akashi portait un costume noir avec cravate rouge. Midorima et Aomine portaient une costume blanc avec pour l'un un nœud papillon de la même couleur que ses cheveux et pour l'autre une cravate bleu pâle. Kagami et Murasakibara portaient des costumes bleus marines avec des nœuds papillons rouges. Certains avaient des cheveux biens brossés d'autres non. Mais le tableau était parfait. Six héritiers d'une immense fortune mais complètement différent.

Elle sourit de satisfaction avant de faire un petit signe à la caméra. Les regards se firent plus sérieux, les respirations plus contrôlées et….

Action !

« - Bonjour mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis Momoi Satsuki, présentatrice de ce nouveau show de la télévision : Génération des miracles. Génération des miracles est un reality show un peu spécial. Tous les participants de ce reality show sont des hommes. Je pense que vous avez une petite idée maintenant sur la question…

\- Pitié Satsu abrège ! De toute façon avec tout ce que tu as raconté qui n'aurait pas compris ? »

La rose se crispa légèrement et foudroya littéralement le basané du regard. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules tandis que les autres soupirèrent dépités.

« - Franchement Aominecchi, fit remarquer Kise, tu as complètement gâché l'effet de Momoicchi.

\- Il faut dire qu'elle tirait un peu trop en longueur, accusa le vert.

\- Merci Midorima !, s'exclama Aomine. »

Pour Momoi qui avait prévu d'annoncer les participants avec un joli effet de scène c'était tout bonnement raté. Complètement et littéralement à oublier. Elle soupira en administrant une petite tape sur la tête d'Aomine toujours dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Dire que ce premier épisode était en direct…

« - Voici donc les participants de Génération des Miracles. Daiki Aomine, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, Ryota Kise, Taiga Kagami et Seijuro Akashi ! Allez, je veux attendre les fan-girl crier !

Le but du jeu ? Chacun des participants devra essayer par tous les moyens possibles de faire fondre le cœur de glace de notre dernier participant. Le gagnant sera celui qui sera en couple avec notre invité ! Et j'ai dit tous les moyens possibles.

\- Ouais ça on l'avait compris…, répondit Kagami

\- Arrêtez de me casser en direct !, se plaignit la rose. Akashi-kun défend moi s'il te plait ! »

Le rouge, toujours assis, se contenta de lever son regard empli de haine vers Momoi. Il la fusillait clairement du regard. Comment osait-elle encore lui demander quelque chose, or qu'elle l'avait entrainé dans un endroit. Certes il ne s'en plaignait plus depuis qu'il avait vu l'apparence du garçon autour duquel tourneraient ses journées à présent. Kuroko Tetsuya était tout simplement un appel à la luxure.

Pendant qu'il y pensait, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique tandis que Momoi le dévisageait avec… inquiétude pour son soudain comportement.

« - Bref je ne serais pas seule à animer ce reality show…

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement émission Momoi-chin ?

\- De 1, ce n'est pas émission mais reality-show. De 2, vous allez arrêter de me couper la parole, oui ?!

\- Du calme Momoicchi, n'oublie pas que c'est la première de ton émission.

\- Quel mauvaise impression donnes-tu aux spectateurs de ton émission, dit le vert.

\- Faudra pas m'accuser après si ton émission est foirée Satsu!, ajouta Aomine.

\- De plus qu'on était pas vraiment consentant pour entrer dans cette émission, continua Kagami.

\- Si ton projet rate maintenant Satsuki, tu devras me rembourser intégralement tout l'argent que tu m'as emprunté pour ton émission.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est reality-show pourquoi vous vous le mettez pas dans le crane une bonne fois pour toutes ? Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me demander de me calmer ! »

Toute la mini-assemblée la dévisagea avec une pointe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emportait autant au juste ? La rose avait vraiment furieusement besoin d'un psychologue.

Momoi partit se calmer dans un coin de la pièce. Quand elle revint, elle avait un magnifique sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles et regardait fixement la caméra. Et oui, Momoi Satsuki était une professionnelle. De plus, elle savait comment ridiculiser les jeunes héritiers si jamais ils faisaient encore un faux pas. N'était-ce pas vrai qu'à présent elle les tenait dans le creux de la main grâce à son reality-show ?

A la vue du public, ce sourire sonnait peut-être magnifique sourire d'animatrice, mais dans l'esprit des six héritiers ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un avertissement. A présent il fallait faire gaffe. Voilà pourquoi on dit que les amis ça gâche la vie. Qui le dit ? Aucune idée.

« - Bref, comme je le disais, je ne serais pas seule à animer ce Reality show. J'aurais avec moi, ma meilleure amie, Riko Aida. Elle arrivera bientôt, accompagné de notre cher joueur. Pour l'instant, chaque participants vous laissera un petit mot et vous dira son point de vue par rapport à l'émission et du garçon qui arrivera. »

La caméra 1 se coupa pour laisser place aux images de la 4.

* * *

Kise était assis sur le canapé du salon et regardait fixement la caméra avec un sourire charmeur. Ses yeux or étaient vifs et engageant et reflétaient un certain sérieux. Il était appuyé contre l'accoudoir du grand canapé dans une pose assez décontracté.

« - La première chose que j'ai pensé de cette émission lorsque Aominecchi m'en a fait part était : encore un délire de Momoicchi où l'on terminera victime. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes je le pensais encore. Puis je l'ai vu. Vu qui, quoi me direz-vous. »

Sa voix était calme et posée. Kise prit une inspiration. Son regard était sérieux et luisait de détermination. Il regarda la caméra, et plusieurs filles auraient pu mourir d'hémorragie nasale tellement son regard était profond à ce moment-là.

« - J'ai vu l'incarnation parfaite du mignonisme !, s'exclama-t-il soudainement avec des yeux emplis d'étoiles et de fleurs. Il était tellement mignon avec ses yeux d'un bleu si pur et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Il était si petit qu'il donnait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Et il avait l'air tellement pur et innocent. Kurokocchi est vraiment-kya ! Et puis... ».

* * *

La caméra 4 se coupa là pour que la caméra 3 prenne son tour. Midorima était assis sur l'un des sièges du bar de la cuisine. Il regardait la caméra avec son sérieux habituel. Son visage était dépourvu d'autre émotion qu'un scepticisme apparent.

« - Je refuse de dire comment j'ai été amené ici. La seule chose à savoir était que je n'étais pas consentant. »

Il soupira de colère. Rien que le simple fait de penser à ce qui s'était passé lui créait déjà un grand mal de crane. Ses yeux blasés se relevèrent vers la caméra pendant qu'il reprenait la parole :

« - Cependant, je dois bien avouer que j'ai trouvé ce jeune garçon très intéressant. Certes il avait l'air ennuyeux mais il dégageait quelque chose d'intriguant. Je verrais au fil du temps si Kuroko Tetsuya en vaut vraiment la peine, conclut-il en ajustant de deux doigts ses lunettes ».

* * *

La caméra 3 se coupa sur cette dernière parole emplie de classe venant de l'héritier des médecins.

« - Je suis venu ici parce qu'une amie me l'a recommandé. »

Kagami ne savait trop quoi dire devant cette caméra 6. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre le grand chêne du jardin tandis que quelques rougeurs s'emparaient de lui. Tous les autres participants avaient l'air d'être venus de force tandis que lui… Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer au monde entier qu'il était venu s'inscrire parce que sa vie amoureuse avec les filles étaient au plus bas. Il soupira.

« - Bof je n'attends trop rien de l'émission, excepté le mec que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes. Putain c'est qu'il est trop mignon ce mec. Ouais je sais d'habitude on dit sexy mais il n'a rien de sexy lui, il est juste à croquer... Bref vous voyez quoi…»

Et sur cette note glauque et hésitante que la caméra 6 laissa place à la 2.

* * *

Debout sur une autre partie du jardin, un jeune garçon à la chevelure d'un bleu sombre partait dans un délire complet.

« - Putain, ce mec j'ai juste envie de le plaquer là, sur l'herbe là du jardin et de le prendre. C'est un véritable appel à la jouissance ! Si vous l'aviez vu avec ses yeux d'un bleu où t'as seulement envie de t'y perdre lorsque vous êtes submergé par un orgas-.

Et sous ordre de Momoi, la caméra 2 se coupa laissant automatiquement place à la 7.

* * *

« - Je n'ai rien à dire sur Kuro-chin. »

Murasakibara mangea son Pocket tranquillement assis à la table de la salle à manger, devant la caméra et attendit qu'on ne lui dise de partira. Seul problème… Ça n'arrivait pas. Il haussa les épaules et pris une nouvelle friandise qu'il porta à sa bouche. Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit Momoi lui faire de grands signes pour lui demander de continuer. Il soupira de mécontentement ne trouvant rien à ajouter sur Kuroko Tetsuya.

« - Kuro-chin est très mignon. Ce qui me donne envie de faire de lui une de mes friandises. »

Momoi sourit et demanda à ce qu'on coupe la caméra. Venant de Murasakibara c'était déjà assez. Akashi apparut au même moment et se plaça aux côtés du géant violet. La caméra se braqua sur lui et il la fixa d'un regard sérieux mais tout aussi amusé :

« Tetsuya sera à moi. »

Ce fut la seule parole que prononça Akashi Seijuro, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko Tetsuya fasse son entrée dans la maison.

* * *

« - Bonjour, je suis Riko Aida coprésentatrice et coproductrice de l'émission.

\- Reality show, corrigea Kagami avec flemme. »

Riko, debout aux côtés de Momoi, envoya un regard meurtrier au garçon présent juste derrière elle. Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules et un regard ennuyé. Tous les garçons l'étaient d'ailleurs. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur cette porte d'une blancheur éclatante, qui n'allait pas tarder à dévoiler l'objet de leurs prochains fantasmes. Ils attendaient, les poings serrés, avec une patience qui pouvait se rompre à n'importe quel moment, que cette porte s'ouvre enfin et que le dernier participant à ce reality show entre en scène. Certains d'entre eux avaient des visages et expressions normaux comme Aomine ou encore Akashi, mais d'autres n'arrivaient pas du tout à cacher leur stress grandissant à chaque minutes comme Midorima qui montait frénétiquement ses lunettes toutes les deux minutes ou encore Murasakibara qui avait arrêté de manger.

Ils étaient tous alignés derrière les deux présentatrices de la télé-réalité attendant avec impatience que Riko présente rapidement aux téléspectateurs le fameux Kuroko Tetsuya.

« - Comme je le disais je suis Riko Aida, présentatrice et coproductrice du reality show : Génération des miracles. Les jeunes héritiers vont devoir faire des miracles afin de réussir à séduire le nouveau participant autour duquel tournera tout le jeu.

\- Il est banal, enchaîna Momoi, il est jeune et il est mignon… Et il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya ! »

La porte blanche s'ouvrit et tandis qu'une frêle stature indiscernable avançait à pas lents, une couche de gaz et une explosion de confettis se fit observer.

Au bout de très longues secondes, le corps du nouveau venu se fit enfin voir. Il était petit, avait des très fins et une peau très pâle. Il portait un simple jean et une chemise, et avait une valise qu'il roulait d'une main. Son visage était impassible et avait l'air froid mais quelques rougeurs étaient scotchées à ses joues et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Si un des héritiers n'était pas encore tombé sous le charme de Kuroko Tetsuya, là c'était fait. Les yeux de tous ces jeunes adultes étaient rivés sur l'adolescent et quand celui-ci se tourna vers les demoiselles ils ne purent empêcher leurs regards de s'abaisser sur son cul parfaitement moulé.

« - Bonjour…», fut le seul mot que prononça le garçon. Et dans la tête de chacun des participants une seule phrase tournait : « Pas assez, moi je le ferai crier. »

La rose semblait toute surexcitée, non elle était toute surexcitée. Elle avait vu les regards gourmands que tous les héritiers lançaient à Tetsuya et s'en était régalé. Au moins, même s'ils n'étaient pas contents d'être venus, au moins ils auront une bonne raison pour rester. Riko commença à questionner le plus jeune :

« - Bonjour Kuroko-kun, es-tu content d'être ici ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose, répondit Kuroko impassible.

\- Tout de même parmi 200 hommes qui se sont inscrits, c'est toi et seulement toi qui a été sélectionné.

\- J'en suis flatté.

\- Tu connais déjà les règles du jeu n'est-ce pas Tetsu?, demanda la rose pressé de commencer le jeu.

\- Oui.

\- Alors le jeu peut commencer !»

Elle tira la brune et se précipita vers la porte blanche par laquelle était sortie Kuroko il y a quelques instants.

« - Bonne chance les gars ! ».

Puis la porte blanche se ferma, et on entendit parfaitement le double tour que fit la clé dans la serrure.

Tout était silencieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait quelque chose de précis à dire. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans un silence pesant. Kuroko ne s'y sentit vraiment pas à l'aise. Ils sentaient les regards de tous ses vis-à-vis lui bruler la peau. Il avait l'impression que chacun d'entre eux pouvait lire à l'intérieur de son âme malgré le visage impassible qu'il s'efforçait de forger. Six regards de différentes couleurs mais d'intensités égales se mêlaient au sien et s'y plongeaient.

Kuroko n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Dans sa vie quotidienne, il avait pour habitude de passer inaperçu, comme un fantôme. Il avait fini par apprécier cette vie et s'en accommoder. Mais maintenant rien ne sera plus comme avant. Il devra s'habituer à devenir le centre des attentions des six habitants de cette maison mais aussi celui de beaucoup de téléspectateurs dans le monde. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'émission n'ait pas beaucoup de succès.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kise se décide à briser le silence gênant :

« - Kurokocchi ! Je vais te conduire à ta chambre et te faire visiter la maison.

\- Merci… ?

\- Kise, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler mon Ryota d'amour !

\- Merci Kise-kun, répondit simplement Kuroko.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Ryota d'amour ?!, questionna Kise en boudant. »

Kuroko resta impassible face à ce caractère agréable et chaleureux. Kise était très attachant mais aussi très fatguant. Devant la mine de l'azur dépourvue d'émotion, Kise ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller.

\- Kya ! Kurokocchi est trop mignon ! Allez viens ! »

Il prit Kuroko par la main et prit sa valise de l'autre, et le conduisit dans la maison sous le regard noir de colère de chacun des autres garçons.

Après avoir traversé une multitude de pièce où Kise s'attardait pour expliquer à Kuroko le rôle exact de chaque pièce, les deux participants finirent par arriver devant une porte d'un bleu pâle. Kuroko prit sa valise chez Kise et ouvrit sa chambre. Elle était simple, il y avait une bibliothèque, un bureau, un lit placé dans un des coins de sa chambre et une armoire où il pourrait ranger ses vêtements. La chambre idéale pour Kuroko Tetsuya. Il entra dans sa chambre et Kise en fit de même. Kuroko fronça les sourcils et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Kise pour le pousser hors de sa chambre.

« - Je suis désolé Kise-kun, mais cette chambre est la mienne et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi. »

Kise fit une moue boudeuse envers Kuroko et se plaignit de sa froideur envers lui. Mais il sourit presque immédiatement après ne réussissant pas à rester triste devant le magnifique visage de Kuroko.

« - D'accord Kurokocchi ! On se revoit plus tard ! ».

Il apposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kuroko et s'en alla en souriant laissant derrière lui, Kuroko rose de honte. Celui-ci entra dans sa chambre et se jeta son lit bien fait. Il ferma les yeux : si seulement il pouvait rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Mais hélas, c'était impossible. Il voyait déjà Riko et Momoi venir ouvrir sa chambre à coup de marteau. Il soupira en s'enfonçant dans son lit, un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien.

Kise se sentait horriblement frustré. Il avait pris la main de Kuroko et avait senti la douce fraicheur de celui-ci l'envahir. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les autres toutes roses et avait ressenti le parfum suave de l'azur. Et à présent, il en voulait plus. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer ce magnifique adolescent. Il arriverait à ces fins et avant tous les autres. Il possédera le premier baiser de Tetsuya !

* * *

Lorsque Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, son regard se perdit tout d'abord dans une étendue d'un rouge profond. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se relever et de se les frotter gaminement. Il les ouvrit pour de bon les yeux et « le » fixa avec surprise. Un garçon, le dépassant de quelques centimètres, était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec intensité. Kuroko crut un instant se perdre dans les pupilles hétérochromes de son vis-à-vis. Le post-adolescent en face de lui avait des traits fins, des cheveux courts de couleur rouge, des yeux l'un rouge et l'autre doré et un regard imposant et charismatique. Kuroko sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais ne montra rien. Sa mine impassible contrastait avec la mine joueuse du garçon qui lui faisait face.

« - Qui es-tu ?, lui demanda froidement Kuroko.

\- Seijuro Akashi.

\- Bien, je prie Akashi-kun de bien vouloir sortir de ma chambre.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?, demanda Akashi avec un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur son visage. »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils vexés. Il ne trouvait vraiment rien à répondre à cela. Si Akashi ne voulait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ?

Mais le fait est que Kuroko ne voulait personne dans sa chambre. Il se sentait déjà assez épié comme ça dans cette maison alors demander un espace personnel était le moins qu'ils pouvaient tous faire pour lui. Il allait vivre en collocation avec des hommes qui ne chercheraient qu'à le mettre dans son lit. Il voulait avoir la sensation de se sentir en sécurité quelque part. Même si ce n'était qu'une banale pièce, cette chambre représentait sa vie privée, et il voulait qu'on la respecte.

« - Akashi-kun, j'aimerais que tu me respectes s'il te plait. Sors de ma chambre.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Tetsuya. »

Akashi s'installa complètement sur le lit. Il s'approcha de Kuroko assis sur son lit, à quatre pattes, une aura de prédateur présente autour de lui. Le bleu ne cessait de se reculer pour ensuite coller son dos contre la surface froide du mur, se faisant ressentir sur son dos à travers sa chemise légère. Akashi s'installa sur les cuisses de Kuroko et rapprocha son visage de celui-ci. Leurs lèvres allèrent se frôler quand le rouge détourna subitement de trajectoire pour coller ses lèvres contre l'oreille du bleu.

« - Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre Tetsuya. »

Il plongea ses deux iris dans le regard perdu de Kuroko avant de se lever et de simplement sortir de la chambre.

Le rouge était-il heureux de sa performance ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait ressenti le souffle tiède du bleu sur ses lèvres ce qui avait eu sur lui un effet d'électrochoc. Il avait voulu sentir la peau du bleuté frissonner sous ses caresses, ses lèvres gémir doucement son nom. Mais ne dit-on pas que tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre ?

* * *

Kuroko avait fini par sortir de sa chambre. Son cœur avait fini par se calmer après l'assaut d'Akashi Seijuro. Il marchait à présent dans le couloir que lui avait montré Kise et arriva dans la cuisine, où un garçon à la forte carrure faisait frire quelques steaks. Le ventre de Kuroko gargouilla à ce moment-là et il s'approcha à pas de loup vers le grand homme. Celui-ci se retourna et Kuroko put le détailler beaucoup plus. Il avait la peau claire et les cheveux d'un rouge plus profond que celui d'Akashi suivit à ses pointes d'une bande noire. Ses yeux aussi brillaient d'un rouge électrique et son sourire était gêné. Kuroko se sentit attendrit par ce garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas le brusquer mais aussi pour respecter sa vie privée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un allié dans cette maison de folie. Le plus grand se frotta un peu les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise et Kuroko remercia tous ses ancêtres d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de normal dans cette aventure.

« - Bonjour, salua poliment Kuroko. Ça a l'air bon ce que tu prépares.

\- Euh ouais… Juste des steaks pour faire des hamburgers. Tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir je meure de faim. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement ravis d'être sous la même longueur d'onde.

Kuroko observait avec fascination les gestes habiles que faisaient Kagami avec sa spatule. Lui avait toujours été maladroit et n'osait pas tellement approcher des cuisines de peur d'y laisser des doigts en coupant les oignons. Mais le jeune adulte devant lui était vraiment pour le moins qu'on puisse dire très doué. Manier la spatule chez lui avait l'air d'un art et la manière qu'il faisait sauter les steaks dans la poêle était envoûtante pour les yeux de Kuroko. Il se surprit même à sourire sous l'aisance d'un type pour le moins musclé avec de si petits objets. Kagami quant à lui, avait bien remarqué la fascination de Kuroko pour ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aussi vite sympathiser avec la personne qu'il devrait draguer. Kuroko était vraiment un mec bien à ce qu'il avait pu voir, et ça l'étonnait vraiment que quelqu'un comme lui s'inscrive de lui-même dans ce genre d'émission. Peut-être que quelqu'un comme Riko l'avait fait pour lui ?

« - Tu veux que je te montres comment tourner ? »

Il vit Kuroko agrandir les yeux sous la surprise. En voyant le petit bleu s'extasier devant ses prouesses culinaires, il avait cru que celui-ci voudrait peut-être apprendre. Mais maintenant devant l'expression du visage de celui-ci, il commençait vraiment à douter.

« - Mais tu sais, c'est pas obligé…

\- Non j'accepte… C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Kuroko sourit. Dans cette maison, il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un qui respecterais ces décisions ainsi. Pour lui seul Kise serait le minimum poli, surtout quand il avait vu le regard de prédateur que Kagami lui avait lancé à sa venue. Mais le dicton se confirme : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Il se place devant la poêle posée sur une plaque chauffante et pris la spatule que Kagami lui tendit. Il sentit la large main de Kagami se refermer sur la sienne. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand sa tête se colla contre le torse du plus grand et quand il sentit sa main se mouvoir d'elle-même pour retourner le steak. Les battements incessants du cœur de Kagami lui parvenait si bien que rien que leurs sons augmentaient son propre rythme cardiaque.

La tâche faite, Kagami se décolla de Kuroko. Celui-ci resta tout simplement immobile, la tête baissé cachant les émotions pouvant se lire sur son visage. Il était d'abord troublé par cette proximité que les autres membres de la maison avaient instaurée avec lui. Personne excepté ses parents et sa grand-mère ne l'avait embrassé sur la joue comme Kise l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Personne n'avait jamais réagi avec lui comme l'avait fait Akashi. Et personne ne lui avait fait un sourire aussi tendre et attachant que Kagami même pas Ogiwara. Il explorait de nouveau sentiment à présent et il devait bien avouer que ces nouveaux horizons ne s'affichaient pas clairement dans sa tête. Sa peur remontait doucement et il voulait juste prendre ses jambes à son cou pour aller s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami. Mais il avait promis à Momoi et une promesse se devait d'être tenue.

Il releva la tête vers Kagami avec un petit sourire presque invisible, mais qui réchauffa l'être entier du plus grand.

« - Merci pour ce cours Kagami-sensei. »

Kagami ricana en frottant doucement les cheveux de Kuroko.

« - Te fous pas de moi Kuroko ! »

Il rigola d'un rire franc et laissa ses doigts parcourir le visage de Kuroko. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui tandis que Kagami arrêtait de rire. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent les uns dans les autres. Kuroko se sentait plus à présent que le toucher rugueux de Kagami sur sa joue. Rien ne comptait plus autour d'eux, si ce n'est…

« Oï Bakagami ! Tu comptes laisser tes steaks cramer ? Et tu fous quoi avec Tetsu ? »

Kagami ouvrit grand les yeux et se précipita sur la poêle pour retirer le steak tandis que ledit Tetsu fronçait des sourcils. Tetsu ? Il faudrait qu'il leur explique qu'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom or qu'on le connait à peine est très impoli. Avec Momoi, ok il pouvait tolérer. Mais avec Akashi et l'autre-là qui s'ajoute ça fait un peu trop. Kuroko se contenta de sortir de la cuisine, frôlant par la même occasion le grand garçon aux yeux bleus électriques et aux cheveux bleus nuit qui s'y trouvait. Aomine vit Kuroko s'éloigner et contempla avec gourmandise le cul du jeune homme rouler sous ses pas.

Kuroko traversa le salon sous le regard inquiet de Kise qui le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

« - Kurokocchi t'as rien eu ?

\- Non tout va bien Kise-kun, merci.

\- Fais bien attention à Aomine kun, ce mec est dangereux. S'il te viole tu m'appelles et je lui fait sa fête.

\- Tu me promets un funeste destin et je doute que tu réussisses à le faire Kise-kun.

\- T'es méchant Kurokocchi ! Moi je me fais juste du souci pour toi ! »

Il posa sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune en faisant mine de pleurnicher. Ce que Kuroko ne savait pas, c'est que Kise se saoulait de son parfum délicieux et luttait ciel contre terre pour ne pas marquer le cou à la peau si tentatrice.

En passant devant la porte du salon, Kuroko ne reconnut que facilement la silhouette qui l'avait réveillée il y a peu. Akashi Seijuro se tenait là, de toute sa longueur et de toute son assurance, donnant l'impression d'être un grand empereur.

« - Akashi-kun, je veux passer s'il te plait. »

Akashi se contenta de sourire dangereusement à l'azur qui ne put réprimer quelques frissons. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi avec l'empereur ? Rien que la vue de ce jeune adulte lui procurait des sensations étranges qui s'intensifiaient lorsqu'il plongeait son regard bleu cyan dans celui-ci. Le qualifié d'empereur passa une main autour de la taille du plus petit et le colla à lui. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur du bleu qui augmentaient à un rythme effrénés contre son torse. Un rictus supérieur orna ses lèvres tandis qu'il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa proie.

« Fais en sorte de n'être qu'à moi Tetsuya. Oublie toutes les autres distractions. Seul ma personne dois compter pour toi. »

Il souffla un peu sur l'oreille laissant son souffle chaud caresser la peau pâle. Il lâcha Kuroko et se délecta de sa mine d'incompréhension. C'est sera lui, Akashi Seijuro, qui aura cette magnifique créature.

* * *

Kuroko parti dans le jardin où était placé dans un coin, un bar aménagé en un style hawaïen. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs mis à disposition dans l'espoir d'essayer d'oublier sa situation actuelle. A l'intérieur du mini bar, se trouvait le géant aux cheveux violets qu'il avait vu quand il était arrivé. Il avait conservé le costume noir qu'il avait plus tôt et avait simplement enfilé un tablier blanc par-dessus. Son regard morne de couleur violette se posa sur la personne qu'était Kuroko et sembla faire une analyse rapide et complète de Kuroko. Il secoua plusieurs fois la boisson et Kuroko eut vraiment l'impression d'être sur une île. Un liquide blanc fut versé dans un verre transparent et l'azur vit le violet rajouter un petit parasol dans le verre ainsi qu'une paille. La mixture fut posé devant lui et Kuroko reconnu immédiatement la divine odeur de sa boisson favorite : le milkshake à la vanille.

Il sourit avec bienveillance au géant et porta la paille à ses fines lèvres roses. Murasakibara le fixait sans montrer une quelconque véritable attention. Kuroko commença à tirer le liquide frais qui vint chatouiller ses papilles et se fraya un chemin pour glisser le long de sa gorge. Le visage de Kuroko s'illumina.

« - Ton milkshake est merveilleux… ?

\- Murasakibara.

\- Tu fais les meilleurs milkshakes à la vanille du monde Murasakibara-kun !

\- Kuro-chin est mignon quand il est heureux. »

Kuroko rougit légèrement et continua à tirer sur sa paille. Le géant n'avait pas l'air de méchant ou de vicieux. Kuroko l'appréciait – et le milkshake à la vanille n'avait rien à y voir. Il sentit une paille s'infiltrer dans son verre et leva un regard interrogateur vers le géant aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci se mit tout simplement à tirer sur la paille par petite poussée. Kuroko l'observa tout simplement. Il avait toujours détesté que quelqu'un se mette entre lui et son milkshake mais bizarrement… partager sa boisson préférée avec Murasakibara ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Et avec ce lien, il se sentait sous la même longueur d'onde que celui-ci.

Mais son esprit se figea quand il sentit des doigts explorateurs caresser le long de sa cuisse. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et se recula emportant le verre avec lui. Le liquide poisseux dégoulina sur lui pendant qu'il se tournait vers la source de sa surprise. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt se tenait sur le banc à côté de lui, et le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Kuroko fronça les sourcils en regardant le bleu avec sévérité.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris… »

\- Aomine Daiki, pour vous servir.

\- On n'aurait pas dit. »

Le regard de Kuroko se fit plus dur et il se leva afin d'aller se nettoyer dans sa douche, encore tâché par la boisson sucrée. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ce dut pour plonger ses yeux impassibles dans les yeux bleus joueurs du basané.

« - Lâche-moi Aomine-kun.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Le basané fourra sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Les yeux de Kuroko s'ouvrirent en grand quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide d'Aomine caresser la peau de son cou. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Kuroko se serra il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« - T'es magnifiquement sucré Tetsu.

\- Aomine-kun… Laisse-moi partir… S'il te plait… »

Les paroles de Kuroko se coupaient par quelques sanglots. Ses yeux reluisaient de larmes prêtes à déborder et à dévaler ses joues à tout moment.

Aomine se sentit déstabiliser par ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'azur réagirait ainsi. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il avait le lourd poids de la culpabilité sur le cœur. Ses mains se desserrèrent autour de la taille de Kuroko, qui se dégagea tout de suite et s'enfuit vers la maison. Aomine le regarda s'en aller le regard vide : sa première impression avait été complètement foirée.

* * *

Kuroko pénétra dans sa chambre et s'effondra contre la porte. Il ferma les yeux pour se sentir plus en sécurité et pour essayer d'oublier. Il était tombé dans une émission de fou et ne voulait tout simplement que sortir. Aomine n'était qu'un prétentieux et vulgaire homme. Il n'avait rien à en tirer de lui et ferait tout pour ne jamais s'en approcher. Il soupira les yeux fermés pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et remarqua automatiquement qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout fut ces deux pupilles de coloris verts qui le fixaient intensément derrière cette paire de verres. Le regard de celui qui le possédait était sérieux et posé. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait la peau claire, les cheveux courts verts qui retombaient sur son front, et portait un tee-shirt gris avec un short long. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et attrapa le menton de l'azur afin de le surélever.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu Kuroko ? »

Kuroko ne dit rien et voulait simplement échapper à cette question. Il avait encore cette boule désagréable dans le ventre qui traduisait sa peur. Il voulut tourner la tête pour échapper au vert, mais la poigne de celui-ci était beaucoup trop forte. Le bleu se trouvait donc confronté au regard intense du vert et ne savait quoi dire.

« - Rien de spécial…

\- Midorima Shintaro.

\- Rien de spécial Midorima-kun.

\- Tu mens Kuroko. »

Le regard de Midorima se fit encore plus intense et plus perturbant pour le bleu. Il avait l'impression d'être scanné, d'être passé au rayons X.

« - Ecoute moi bien Kuroko, durant toute ton aventure avec nous, tu seras confronté à des situations pas du tout à ton avantage. Mais tu devras t'en accommoder car tu es déjà ici. Et voici un petit vaccin pour ce qui t'attend. »

Le visage de Midorima se rapprochait rapidement de celui de Kuroko. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Les mains de Midorima s'appuyèrent de part et d'autre du visage de Kuroko contre la porte. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent une dernière fois ensemble, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le cœur de Kuroko s'affola tandis qu'il sentait la bouche de Midorima suçoter ses lèvres. Tout dans sa tête passait à une vitesse inconnue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir.

Alors il fit ce qu'il s'était décidé à ne jamais faire en entrant dans la maison. Il fait cette chose qu'il ne faisait que dans les cas d'extrême urgence.

Il frappa Midorima d'un coup dont lui seul connaissait le secret et le regretta automatiquement.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps dans une salle inconnue de tous, la salle de visionnage :**

Momoi- Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui non ?

Riko- Ouais c'est suffisant.

Momoi- Franchement Aomine-kun est un goujat ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Par contre j'ai trop aimé la manière dont Akashi-kun a réveillé Tetsu !

Riko- Quant à Midorima ça doit faire mal…

Momoi- Mouais, j'aimerais pas être à sa place… Bref vous verrez comment Midorima s'en est sorti dans le prochain épisode. Je veux beaucoup de commentaire ! Et vos préférences sur les candidats!

Riko- A qui est-ce que tu parles au juste ?

Momoi- Bah au public !

Riko- T'es au courant qu'on n'est pas filmé ici n'est-ce pas ?

Momoi- Il y a toujours un public ma chère Riko ! Même où tu ne le soupçonne pas. Je veux des commentaires !

Riko- T'es vraiment inchangeable *soupire*

Momoi- Vive le yaoi !

Riko- Pardon ?

Momoi- Non rien.


	3. Episode 02

Salut ! Je sais j'ai un gros retard mais en tout cas j'ai très bien profité de mes vacances. Voici le deuxième épisode du reality-show gay de Momoi Satsuki et de Riko Aida. La réponse aux reviews se fera par Momoi. Bonne lecture !

 **Yanaio** : Oui ! Tetsu-kun est beaucoup trop mignon ! Et oui aucune fille ne peut participer à l'émission pour le bonheur de toutes les yaoistes. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas qu'il y'ait de meilleurs candidats chacun peut retourner la situation à son avantage. Midorima… J'ai eu mal pour lui… Et Daï-chan c'est un goujat, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que Kuroko le rejette directement comme prétendant *soupire*. Bref, on verra ce que ça donnera aujourd'hui.

 **Keleana** : Oui je pense aussi que c'est grillé pour Daï-chan… Pour Akashi-kun… je préfère ne rien penser –avec lui tout bascule toujours trop vite. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que Midorima aurait eu le premier baiser de Tetsu-kun ! J'en étais toute bouleversée ! ( **nda : Je savais bien que ça allait bouleverser beaucoup de monde XD. C'est un reality-show, il faut toujours de la surprise.)**.

 **LemonStreet** : Je vois qu'on a une fervente supportrice de Akashi-kun. Et je vois aussi que tu as les mêmes réactions que moi à chaque fois que je regarde ce reality-show. Murasakibara-kun est très mignon avec Tetsu-kun je pense bien que c'est ça qui lui donne toutes ces chances. Quant au milk-shake… Ne me donne pas toutes ces idées, Riko me regarde bizarrement j'en bave presque. ( **nda : j'ai aussi pensé à fair qu'ils soient tous réticents mais je suis beaucoup trop paresseuse pour ça. Par contre pour la suite je pense aux nombreuses tensions à gérer. De tous les personnages réunis y compris Kuroko. Oui c'est vrai ce que tu as dit pour le tournage de reality-show mais comme c'est en direc et que je suis pas pro voilà comment c'est sorti XD. Que veux-tu Midorima révèle lui aussi peux révéler beaucoup de surprise ). Pour le coule final je vais te dire et à tout le monde l'extrême vérité : j'en ai complètement aucune idée XXD ! Ce sera une surprise pour vous comme pour moi car à l'origine cette fiction a été écrite sur un coup de tête quand je m'apprêtais à faire ma lessive. On verra ce qui arrivera… A plus et bonne lecture).**

 **ShayLyss** : ( **nda : Oui, l'idée du Reality-show m'est venue en commençant ma lessive. Tous les dialogues ce sont fait dans ma tête au même moment. Mais dans la vie réelle, je n'aurais pas pu les contraindre à faire toutes les épreuves qui vont suivre.** )

 **kedy ichyo :** Kise-kun est sournois ? Je ne pense pas. Murasakibara est réellement adorable ! Ça ne m'étonnera pas moi non plus que Daï-chan se fasse frapper. Apparemment tu as raison pour Midorima… Kagamin XD C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un sournois. Moi je l'en félicite. Il aurait fait peur à Tetsu-kun s'il n'avait pas essayé d'être… doux ?

 **DidiineOokami** : Oui ! Vive le yaoi ! Le sort de Midorima était un peu trop démesuré.

 **kama-chan59** : Ok… Il y en a une qui déteste Kagamin… Pour Midorima on peut vraiment dire que les débuts font mal. Mais Murasakibara encore toutes ses chances !

 **sandou01** : Pourquoi êtes-vous si impatientes ? Ils ont encore tous leurs chances voyons ! Bon peut-être pas Daï-chan qui n'est pas très doux ni très diplomate… Mais tous les autres ont encore leurs chances voyons !

 **Kawaii Marshmallow** : Merci ! C'est vrai je suis très drôle XD ! Akashi-kun a encore toutes ses chances. Les épreuves commencent aujourd'hui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Tetsu-kun s'en sortira !

 **Loucyanna** : Oui il en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs XD ! Murasakibara a vraiment beaucoup de supporters… Midorima n'est pas sur la bonne voie mais bon… On ne sait jamais. Vive le yaoi !

 **Lawiki** : ( **nda : Merci !** ) Non, Tetsu-kun n'est vraiment pas au bout de votre chambre. Je suis contente que quelqu'un vote pour Daï-chan ! Comme tu l'as dit c'est un connard mais c'est Daï-chan !

 **NoirSoleil** : Moi j'aime bien ce jeu de mot sur les couleurs ) Les épreuves commencent aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Exactement ce n'est que le début, tout le monde a encore sa chance. Oui, Akashi-kun a sa façon à lui d'arranger les situations à son avantage… Bref on verra aujourd'hui.

 **Akihia** : Oui, tous de grands pervers devant notre pauvre petit Tetsu-kun ! ( **nda : merci pour ce commentaire élogieux.** ) Murasakibara a vraiment beaucoup de vote et Kagamin c'est vraiment fait friendzoner !

* * *

 **Episode 02 : Artistes!**

La fraicheur continuait à se propager le long de son corps. Sa peau était parcourue de plusieurs frissons et sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. Soudain, un voile chaud et reposant le recouvrit et il se cala un peu plus contre la masse proche de lui qui était sa source de chaleur. Son corps se décrispa et sa respiration se fit plus normale. Il soupira de bien-être et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les profondeurs du monde de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kuroko se sentit étonnamment chaud. Sa peau, étant habituellement fraîche et souvent même glacée, il ne ressentait quasiment jamais une chaleur aussi douce mais en même temps brûlante que celle-ci. Il se tourna et se blottit un peu plus contre la source de cette enivrante chaleur. Mais quelque chose lui parut bizarre. D'où venait cette chaleur ? Pourquoi était-elle à cet endroit précis dans son lit ? Pourquoi y avait-il un creux tout proche de lui dans son lit ?

Kuroko se leva brusquement et se mit à genoux assis sur ses talons. Il scruta la forme mouvante posé sur son lit. La ''chose'' commença à bouger légèrement, pour ensuite se lever et s'asseoir sur le lit. Kuroko vit donc à son plus grand déplaisir le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vairons, se frotter gaminement les yeux sur son lit à son réveil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et emmêlés tandis qu'il s'humectait ses lèvres sèches d'un rose pâle de sa langue. Kuroko se surpris à fixer cette langue taquine, tandis qu'elle retraçait les lèvres de son visiteur nocturne. Cependant il se reprit rapidement en secouant énergiquement sa tête de gauche à droite. Il ancra son regard dans celui imposant d'Akashi. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement en se rapprochant de sa peluche de cette nuit.

« - Tu avais très mal réglé l'air conditionné Tetsuya. Ton corps parcouru de tous ces frissons étaient un merveilleux appel au viol. J'espère t'avoir bien réchauffé cette nuit... »

L'azur déglutit difficilement et replaça son masque neutre sur son visage.

« - Merci Akashi-kun. Maintenant si tu veux bien sort…

\- Je sortirai quand j'aurais eu mon baiser du matin, déclara le rouge avec un sourire taquin. »

Kuroko soupira. Il n'aurait pas un seul moment de libre dans cette maison. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul héritier qui ne respectait pas son espace personnel. Il se voyait mal rester sein d'esprit si Aomine ou même encore Kise faisait pareil. Autant donner à cet héritier capricieux ce qu'il désirait.

Il rampa à quatre pattes vers Akashi toujours assis. Il hissa son visage à la hauteur de celui du rouge et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Akashi sentait le souffle frais de Kuroko sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il en avait assez d'attendre. De justesse avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, Kuroko bougea et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue claire et chaude de l'héritier. Il se décolla, les pommettes légèrement rouges et la lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents. Il baissa la tête, toujours à quatre pattes, hésitant longuement à regarder Akashi en face, ayant trop peur de sa réaction et du soudain silence pesant dans la chambre.

Le rouge n'en menait pas large. Ses yeux légèrement écartés et sa bouche entrouverte traduisait sa surprise. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu à ce baiser sur la joue. L'adolescent venait de lui confirmer son ignorance à ce genre de chose. A présent il était persuadé que le bleuté était vierge et n'avait sûrement jamais embrassé personne sur les lèvres. Et Akashi voulait être le premier. Le premier à goûter ces lèvres roses et si tentantes. Mais Akashi était un homme de parole et le deal avait été respecté. Normalement à présent, il devait sortir de la chambre du bleuté. Il n'avait pas signalé à Kuroko où est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait d'étouffer son fou rire. Kuroko, surpris par ce bruit, leva la tête en direction du visage de l'empereur.

« - Akashi-kun, il n'y a rien de drôle !

\- Ca, c'est ton point de vue Tetsuya. »

Kuroko afficha une moue boudeuse si irrésistible qu'Akashi leva son menton de son pouce et son index. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Kuroko, puis fit sortir sa langue de sa cavité. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à aller rencontrer les lèvres froides de l'azur, léchant son contour en faisant mine de forcer pour pénétrer cette bouche fort tentante. Kuroko tremblait de tout son corps. Ses bras avaient du mal à le supporter. Un flot de sensations étranges l'envahirent. Sentir la langue humide d'Akashi se mouvoir contre et autour de ses lèvres, faisait naitre en lui des sensations nouvelles et agréables. Bientôt plus rien ne comptait pour lui, excepté cette langue experte jouant avec ses lèvres. Kuroko sentait toutes ses barrières tomber lamentablement les unes après les autres. Il se surprit à entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres, offrant une voie de passage à l'héritier. Un soupir de frustration traversa sa gorge quand la langue du rouge retourna dans sa loge. Il fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant du rouge, découvrant le sourire moqueur sur son visage. De légères rougeurs se firent observer sur ses joues tandis que son masque d'impassibilité refaisait surface. Il ne comprenait pas… Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Le sourire moqueur d'Akashi s'agrandit encore plus, content d'avoir déstabilisé ce jeune garçon au visage d'habitude calme et impassible.

« - Demain c'est toi qui me donnera un vrai baiser Tetsuya.

\- Si il y a une prochaine fois Akashi-kun…, répondit sèchement Kuroko. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils puis agrandit ses lèvres en un sourire malsain. Il sera le premier à ravir entièrement les lèvres de ce désir vivant.

La seule chose qu'Akashi ne savait pas, c'était qu'un autre héritier aux cheveux verts et à la grande taille avait déjà franchi ce cap… Mais bon, autant qu'il ne le sache pas.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant enfin le bleu seul et à lui-même.

* * *

Kuroko ne savait pas comment le prendre. Toutes les personnes vivant dans cette maison, excepté lui, étaient des personnes riches ayant donc normalement besoin d'un maximum de confort. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de douches affiliées aux chambres ? Kuroko avait donc dû sortir de son nid afin de se mettre à la recherche des douches. Il avait dû longer les murs avec sa serviette d'un blanc clair en main afin d'échapper aux regards des autres membres malgré la non-présence d'un quelconque héritier dans le couloir. Il avait fini par arriver devant une porte simple, sur laquelle il y avait marqué en gras et dans une police fluide « Bathroom ».

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut surpris une nouvelle fois par la somptuosité du lieu. Tout était scintillant. La salle était spacieuse et magnifiquement agencée. Il y avait deux douches en verre avec des rideaux opaques et une baignoire gigantesque d'un rose pâle s'agençant parfaitement au chic de la pièce. Il soupira amusé et décida de se faire couler un bain. Se dirigeant vers la baignoire, une large main vint se loger dans ses cheveux bleus. Il leva la tête et découvrit derrière lui, la grande stature de l'héritier à la chevelure violette, Murasakibara Atsushi. Celui-ci avait des cernes noirs et quelques rides au niveau des yeux. Le géant fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et retira le grand tee-shirt blanc qui l'habillait.

« - Kuro-chin veut prendre un bain avec moi ?, demanda innocemment le violet. »

Kuroko regarda l'immense stature du grand homme à présent devant lui. Le torse de Murasakibara avait l'air ferme sous le dessin de ses muscles bien visibles. Il le vit défaire son pantalon ample gris sans grande hâte montrant par la même occasion les traits de son entrejambe. Kuroko prit alors conscience de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il tourna vivement la tête dans le sens inverse de la position de violet et se cacha le visage dans sa serviette. Murasakibara pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive du bleu. Il finit complètement de se déshabiller et entreprit de faire de même à son invité de bain.

Kuroko sentit deux mains larges se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et frissonna à la sensation chaude qui se propageait le long de sa peau fraîche. Il retira sa tête de la serviette et la leva vivement vers le violet dans une mine qui traduisait l'incompréhension. Murasakibara ne fit pas attention et retira sans trop de mal la vieille chemise noire de Kuroko. Seul problème, cette chemise était le seul vêtement de Kuroko en dehors de son boxer. Une longue chemise d'un noir pâle que lui avait offert son « ex » meilleur ami Ogiwara qu'il truciderait lorsqu'il le reverrait. Murasakibara sourit légèrement sous la vision de ce corps si tentant sous ses yeux se donnant l'air désintéressé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux doux de Kuroko et laissa ses doigts s'y entremêler. Kuroko leva les yeux vers lui et fit le meilleur de lui-même pour garder son éternel visage impassible. Malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le géant violet attachant, ressemblant presque à un gros nounours affectueux. Cependant il ne sut pas à quel moment il fut soulevé du sol pour être conduit et placé délicatement dans une baignoire. L'eau était chaude, réchauffant d'une manière apaisante les os et la peau froide de l'azur. Il soupira heureux mais se figea quand il sentit un corps chaud et même brulant se glisser dans son dos.

« - Kuro-chin doit se détendre, c'est seulement un bain. »

Les muscles de l'azur se détendirent à l'entente des mots prononcés. L'intonation de cette voix morne et ennuyée sonnait comme vrai le géant ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance sans qu'il ne risque d'être attouché louchement ou encore d'être embrassé ou encore d'être à l'écoute de paroles suggestives. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur le corps du violet comme si celui-ci était un oreiller et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Et à ce moment précis, une seule phrase sonnait et se répétait en boucle dans sa tête _« Essaye d'oublier ce qui au bas de ton dos… Essaye d'oublier ce qui est en bas de ton dos… »_.

Murasakibara se servit du gant de toilette pour nettoyer le moindre recoin de la peau pâle du bleuté, traçant tous les contours de son corps. Lorsque sa main dériva un peu trop bas sur le corps de Kuroko, celui se crispa légèrement et attrapa vivement le grand bras. Le violet le regarda avec une pointe d'interrogation et haussa tout simplement les épaules avant de s'attaquer à une autre partie de l'anatomie du plus jeune. Lorsque leur bain fut terminé et qu'ils furent tous les deux sortis de la baignoire, Kuroko fit dos au violet pour remettre sa serviette tandis que celui-ci la remettait nonchalamment en se dirigeant vers un placard de la pièce. Il en fit sortir deux petites serviettes blanches et déposa l'une d'entre-elle sur ses épaules afin de récupérer les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Il tendit l'autre au bleuté qui en fit de même et le remercia platement.

« - Murasakibara-kun ?

\- Oui Kuro-chin ?

\- J'ai aimé prendre ce bain avec toi. Tu es gentil.

\- Kuro-chin est lui par contre très mignon. »

Kuroko garda son visage impassible de même que Murasakibara gardait sa mine morne. Kuroko était heureux. Malgré le caractère plus ou moins étrange du violet, l'azur ne trouvait pas beaucoup de différences entre eux. Tous les d'une parlaient que lorsque cela était nécessaire et ils gardaient des visages dénués d'expressions. Cependant une chose énervait le bleu par-dessus même s'il ne laissait rien paraître : Murasakibara Atsushi était beaucoup trop grand. D'ailleurs ils étaient tous beaucoup trop grand, excepté l'héritier capricieux qui avait apparemment dormi la nuit dernière avec lui.

L'héritier et le bleuté sortirent tous les deux de la douche et partirent dans des directions opposés pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Kuroko s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte pour s'habiller quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

« - Kyah ! Kurokocchi est cromimi en serviette !

\- Bonjour Kise-kun. »

Kise s'était déjà rapproché de lui et caressait d'un doigt la ligne de son torse.

« - Kurokocchi ton corps est tout frêle, tu n'as aucun muscle. Et en plus de ça tu es tout petit. Tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Et puis cette mine plate et vide. Si tu souriais je suis sure que tu serais encore plus mimi que maintenant.

\- Merci beaucoup Kise-kun…, remercia Kuroko ironiquement.

\- Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu es tout mimi Kurokocchi ! Etre mignon est suffisant pour combler tous tes défauts !, compléta-t-il en se jetant à son cou. »

Kuroko resta calme et plat à toute son agitation en attendant tranquillement que le blond se décolle de lui pour entrer s'habiller dans sa chambre.

« - Waouh Kurokocchi, à cet endroit t'as plutôt été gâté par rapport à ta taille. »

Les joues de Kuroko ne purent s'empêcher de prendre une coloration rose quand il sentit le genou de Kise contre son entrejambe pour lui indiquer de quoi il parler. Il se dégagea rapidement du blond et pénétra dans sa chambre en prenant bien garde de la fermer à clé.

Kuroko se laissa glisser le long de la porte froide. Depuis qu'il était dans cette maison, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler aucune de ses émotions. Ça ne faisait même pas deux jours complets mais il avait l'impression d'être déjà passé par toutes les teintes possibles de rouge. De plus, il n'était arrivé à aucun moment à passer inaperçue. Sa faculté à se rendre invisible était réduit à néant dans ces murs et avec ces habitants. En bref, il n'était plus qu'un garçon ordinaire dans une maison pas du tout ordinaire et qui risquait de perdre sa virginité à tout moment avec des garçons aux caractères extraordinaires.

Quand Kuroko arriva dans la salle à manger, il trouva tous ses prétendants assis à une table ronde moyenne en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient l'air de discuter de tout et de rien : Kise, Aomine et Kagami se disputaient pendant que Akashi et Midorima avait l'air d'entretenir une conversation plutôt posée. Murasakibara lui s'occupait de sa tasse et jouait avec un jeu vidéo dans ses mains. Sa présence ne troubla pas plus que ça les autres habitants qui à sa vision, continuèrent à parler comme si de rien de n'était. Cette atmosphère réconforta Kuroko qui pénétra dans la salle à manger le cœur posé. Il partit s'asseoir sur la place disponible entre Aomine et Murasakibara. A côté de celui-ci il y'avait Midorima puis Akashi qui tous les deux étaient en face de l'azur. Kuroko baissa les yeux quand il croisa le regard vert scrutateur du fils de médecins.

« - Bonjour Kuroko, salua simplement Midorima.

\- Bonjour Midorima-kun… Désolé pour hier, en fait je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Là il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce. Qu'avait partagé Midorima et l'azur tous les deux ?

« - Que s'est-il passé hier Tetsuya ?

\- Rien qui te concerne Akashi-kun. »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil en fusillant le plus petit de la salle du regard. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton et de cette manière ? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Aomine l'interrompit.

« - Yo Tetsu, tu veux du lait ? »

Kuroko leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était Aomine, le garçon indécent de la veille. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cette aura de prédateur, il ressemblait juste à un vieux gamin qui apparemment aimait beaucoup le lait. Et bizarrement, Kuroko voulait bien sympathiser avec lui.

« - Oui merci. Avec des céréales.

\- Tiens. »

Kuroko remercia le bleu d'un hochement de tête et versa les céréales chocolatées dans le lait tiède. Akashi en face de Kuroko buvait tranquillement son thé de même que Midorima qui l'accompagnait avec des scones anglais. Kise buvait du lait avec des toasts de même que Kagami qui s'accompagnait avec des œufs et du bacon. Aomine avait le même plat que l'azur : du lait et des céréales. Et Murasakibara ? Contre toute attentes il buvait du thé mais avec une montagne de crêpes françaises à différents parfums. Kuroko sourit, ils étaient tous différents ici, mais se complétaient également.

« - Dites, vous vous connaissiez avant l'émission ?

\- Reality-show, rectifia Kise.

\- Ouais, Satsu y tiens vraiment à cette appellation. »

L'azur leva les yeux au ciel et souris à cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'il avait à peu près assisté à cette prise de tête de la rose.

« - Moi je connaissais Aominecchi. Sa mère et la mienne sont très proches alors on trainait souvent ensemble. Ah oui, avec Momoicchi aussi. Lorsque nos trois mères sont ensembles, impossible de leur faire arrêter leur début.

\- Tu l'as dit, affirma Aomine en soupirant à moitié agacé. »

Il y eut un petit silence ou tout le monde dégustait calmement son petit déjeuner dans lequel ne se faisait entendre que le bruit de la mastication de leurs aliments respectifs.

« - Mon père était en relation avec le père d'Akashi et la mère de Murasakibara. On se connait aussi depuis l'enfance, expliqua à son tour Midorima.

\- Exactement. Son père était le médecin de ma famille tandis la mère de Murasakibara et mon père ont été dans la même université et ont travaillé pendant un moment dans le même centre de recherche.

\- Je pensais que ton père était un homme d'affaire, Akashi-kun.

\- C'est exact. Mais avant de reprendre la chaine d'entreprise familiales, il s'était lancé dans la physique.

\- Je vois… Et toi Akashi-kun, tu reprendras l'entreprise ?

\- Je pense que tu as déjà ta petite idée Tetsuya. »

Kuroko soupira lascivement Akashi était le genre de personne à ne jamais répondre par un oui ou par un non. Il observa autour de la table et vit que chacun arrivait au bout de son petit déjeuner.

« - Et toi Kagami-kun ? Tu ne connaissais aucun d'entre eux ?

\- Non. Mon père a une entreprise au Etats-Unis. Je suis né ici mais j'ai passé toute mon enfance là-bas. Je suis revenu au lycée juste pour comparer le niveau de basket entre le Japon et l'Amérique et maintenant je vise à devenir pompier.

\- Kagami-kun a fait du basket ?, demanda Kuroko les étoiles pleins les yeux. »

Tous les personnages présents dans la pièce le dévisagèrent avec attention, de fins sourires se dessinant sur leurs visages. Le basket intéressait donc le jeune garçon à la chevelure azur. Apparemment ce sport pouvait réunir bien des personnes. **(1)**

« - Oui j'ai fait du basket Kuroko. Et sans vouloir me vanter personne n'arrivait à ma hauteur.

\- Tu rêves Bakagami. **Je** suis le meilleur.

\- Hey moi aussi je suis très bon ! Kurokocchi un jour je te montrerai mon incroyable talent ! »

Murasakibara recommença à manger complètement désintéressé par la discussion. Midorima haussa les sourcils puis but à nouveau une gorgée de thé. Akashi se contenta de sourire devant la naïveté de ces trois garçons.

« - Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, vous n'y avez pas joué ?

\- Je jouais avec Mido-chin et Aka-chin avant. Mido-chin a une très bonne précision et Aka-chin est très fort.

\- Atsushi aussi a un bon potentiel. Et toi Tetsuya ? Tu as l'air d'apprécier le basket. Quel est ton talent ? »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage neutre de l'azur. Il regarda Akashi avec des yeux joueurs, avalant malicieusement la cuillère de céréales. Le rouge leva un sourcil sur l'audace aguicheuse du bleuté.

« C'est un secret Akashi-kun. »

Tous se retournèrent vers le plus petit de la table amusé par la situation. Finalement ces garçons n'étaient pas si imposants que cela.

Kuroko lavait tranquillement la vaisselle en compagnie de Kagami. Ses mains étaient plongées jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant-bras tandis qu'il frottait les tasses sales.

« - Et donc toi aussi tu aimes le basket Kuroko ?

\- Oui. J'y joue beaucoup avec mon ex-meilleur ami Ogiwara. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait aimer ce sport, racontait Kuroko un sourire lointain aux lèvres.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui ?

\- Oui et non. En fait… »

 **DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG !**

Kuroko sursauta si violemment qu'il éclaboussa le jeune héritier à ses côtés. Kagami n'y fit même pas attention, et regardait autour de lui, inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kagami-kun ?, demanda Kuroko le visage neutre.

\- Je ne sais pas Kuroko. »

Un bruit strident d'ultrason suivit d'un petit toussotement se firent entendre. Kuroko leva les yeux aux quatre coins des murs de la cuisine pour en savoir la provenance. La voix claire et heureuse de l'organisatrice aux cheveux roses du reality-show se fit entendre.

« S'il vous plait que tout le monde se réunisse dans le salon ! Merci ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent déconcertés mais obéirent néanmoins à la demande. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon tout le monde y étaient déjà présent. Akashi était assis avec Murasakibara sur le large sofa tandis que Midorima, Kise et Aomine sur les fauteuils deux et une place. Kagami s'assit à côté de Kise tandis que Kuroko se fit tirer par Aomine pour se retrouver sur ses cuisses. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon à la peau mate derrière lui et lui lança un regard vide de toute expression.

« - Tu sais Aomine-kun, je peux très bien m'assoir tout seul.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien envie que tu t'asseyes là. Et puis ça me permet de m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier non ?

\- Je ne trouve pas que tu aies tellement changé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas touché de façon étrange n'est-ce pas ? »

Kuroko soupira de lassitude. De toute façon il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. De plus, le garçon dégageait une chaleur des plus agréables. Kuroko s'adossa contre le torse chaleureux d'Aomine sous les regards perçants de toutes les autres personnes. Un large sourire gagnant s'empara du visage du bleu énervant encore plus les autres héritiers.

La télévision s'alluma sur Momoi assise sur un pouf beige souriant pleinement à la caméra. Riko était assise à côté d'elle, le visage sérieux. La salle dans laquelle les deux productrices se trouvaient était bleu avec quelques teintes roses. Momoi regardait tour à tour tous les garçons présents dans la pièce avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Tetsu-kun et Dai-chan se rapprochent considérablement dit-donc ! Alors Tetsu-kun, le corps de Dai-chan est-il agréable ? »

Kuroko la regarda le visage neutre et ignora complètement la jeune fille en calant un peu mieux sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du basané.

« - Tetsu-kun m'ignore…, pleurnicha Momoi en allant dans un coin.

\- Tu veux que je leur annonce le programme du jour ?

\- Non ! Leurs réactions seront une bonne consolation…, répondit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. »

Chacun des garçons haussa un sourcil face à l'aura noire et dangereuse qui se dégageait de la jeune présentatrice.

« - On a décidé qu'il était temps de commencer les épreuves !, commença Momoi.

\- Ces épreuves ont pour but de vous aider à vous découvrir et à vous rapprocher, continua Riko.

\- Toutes les fins de semaine c'est-à-dire tous les cinq épisodes, vous aurez tous des questions de vos supporters.

\- Ces questions seront portées sur vos plans pour se rapprocher de Kuroko ou alors de vos sentiments à son égard et tous les autres délires des spectateurs.

\- Revenons-en à l'épreuve du jour. Elle mettra à l'épreuve votre imagination et talents artistiques.

\- L'épreuve est l'art. Vous devrez faire une représentation artistique : dessin, poème, chant, danse, cuisine même et autres formes d'art.

\- Et le thème sera –roulement de tambour- : **l'érotisme !**

\- Chaque représentation sera notée par Kuroko-kun.

\- Chaque jour il y aura une nouvelle épreuve ! Une épreuve est synonyme de point.

\- Et à la fin de la semaine, celui qui aura le plus grand nombre de point aura u-

\- Une petite surprise avec notre cher Tetsu-kun !

\- Kuroko-kun trouvera dans la petite bibliothèque, un livre couverture orange.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le rater Tetsu-kun !

\- Ce livre est en fait une tablette grâce à laquelle tu pourras noter anonymement chacun de tes prétendants.

\- Tes notes seront automatiquement enregistrées dans notre ordinateur !

\- C'est nous qui énonceront le gagnant et les notes de chacun à la fin.

\- Le concours commence dans trois heures ! Bonne chance les gars ! »

La télévision s'éteignit automatiquement sur ces dernières paroles. Ils se regardèrent avec une incompréhension se dessinant plus ou moins sur chacun de leurs visages.

« - Tetsu veux-tu bien te lever s'il te plait, demanda simplement Aomine. »

Kuroko se leva des cuisses du basané et le regarda se lever à son tour. Il lui adressa un immense sourire.

« -Bon il est temps pour moi de me mettre au boulot ! Je vais te couper le souffle Tetsu !

\- Moi aussi Kurokocchi ! Bye bee ! A toute à l'heure !

\- J'y vais moi aussi, lança Midorima. On se vous dans trois heures Kuroko.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- J'y vais aussi Kuro-chin. A tout à l'heure.

\- Au revoir Murasakibara-kun.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre Kuroko… réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. A toutes !

\- D'accord Kagami-kun. »

Kuroko regarda la salle se vider de ses occupants les uns après les autres. Seul restait assis, les pieds croisés, sur le grand sofa, l'héritier Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko le regarda fixement et ne trouvant rien d'autres à faire, alla s'asseoir près de son prétendant à l'allure d'empereur.

« - Tu ne vas pas te préparer Akashi-kun ?

\- T'estimes-tu si important Tetsuya pour que je prenne trois heures de mon temps pour me préparer à être présentable devant toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, répondit Kuroko vexé. Mais c'est bien le but de l'ém- du reality show non ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer pour une chose aussi simple Tetsuya. »

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance bien placé de l'héritier.

« - Akashi-kun je m'ennuie.

\- Allons à la bibliothèque. On prendra ton livre. Puis je te ferais à manger pour le déjeuner.

\- Et après ?

\- On fera évidemment notre sieste Tetsuya, répondit le rouge avec un petit sourire joueur

* * *

 _3heures plus tard:_

« Pourquoooooiiiii !?

\- Ryouta, la ferme. »

Lorsque tous les héritiers se réunirent dans le salon la scène qu'ils trouvèrent était loin d'être plaisante à leurs yeux. Kuroko était assis et endormi sur les cuisses d'Akashi, le torse collé à lui, la tête reposant au creux de son épaule tandis que l'empereur l'enlaçait par la taille. Un petit sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres, narguant ainsi tous les autres participants.

Kuroko se réveilla au cri strident poussé par Kise en se frottant gaminement les yeux. Il apposa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Akashi et le regarda les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il parcourut lentement du regard la pièce avant de reposer son regard sur le visage ravi du rouge.

« - Akashi-kun est-ce que c'est l'heure de l'épreuve ?

\- Dans trois minutes Tetsuya.

\- Kuro-chin a mangé ?

\- Oui, merci Murasakibara-kun. »

Kuroko se leva d'un pas lent et fatigué et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se rinça abondement le visage à l'eau fraiche pour se réveiller et se l'épongea avec une serviette. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon, assis à la droite d'Akashi, son livre-tablette orage posé sur les genoux. L'atmosphère était lourde. Personne ne trouvait quelque chose à dire. Dans quelque secondes commenceront leur magistrale honte commune.

L'écran de la télévision s'alluma soudainement et le visage souriant de la rose s'y afficha.

« - Au sous-sol il y a une salle de spectacle. C'est là-bas que se déroulera les épreuves. Ciao Ciao ! »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel et s'abstinrent de dire un mot de plus. D'un geste commun, ils se déplacèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite vers la salle indiquée.

La salle était vaste et comportait un espace où était placés six fauteuils violets de fourrure de part et d'autre d'un fauteuil de roi de couleur rouge. Akashi s'assit sur le fauteuil mis en valeur, juste en face de la scène.

« - Akashi-kun… Je pense bien que cette place m'était réservée…

\- Penses-tu que je dois me mélanger à vous tous ? Je te trouve bien présomptueux de te penser roi.

\- Parce que toi tu l'es Akashi-kun ?

\- Bien sur Tetsuya. Puisque j'ai toujours raison alors c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

\- Mais Akashi-kun…

\- Si tu tiens tellement à t'asseoir sur cette chaise Tetsuya, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas sur moi ? »

L'azur soupira simplement et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à droite d'Akashi. Chacun prit place dans la salle, pestant un peu contre le caractère de l'héritier.

« - Akashi on t'a déjà dit que t'es vraiment saoulant, fit remarquer Aomine.

\- Quand on n'a rien à dire on ne dit rien Daiki.

\- Oh arrête de faire ton intéressant…

\- Je ne le fais pas.

\- Calmez-vous Aominecchi, Akashicchi.

\- Tu devrais seulement t'adresser à Daiki, Ryouta. Je suis parfaitement calme.

\- Il y a une forte tension entre Mine-chin et Aka-chin.

\- Pas besoin d'affirmer ce que tout le monde a remarqué Murasakibara.

\- Mido-chin n'est pas gentil.

\- On n'est pas venu ici pour être gentil chacun avec les autres.

\- Oï les gars calmez-vous, essaya d'apaiser Kagami.

\- Toi le mec qu'on ne voit jamais la ferme, lança Aomine.

\- Comment ça le mec qu'on ne voit jamais ?

\- Aominecchi tu deviens vexant !

\- Parce que la princesse veut que je devienne samaritain ? Le seul avec qui je dois bien me comporter ici c'est Tetsu.

\- Et c'est avec ''ce'' caractère que tu veux le séduire, ricana Akashi.

\- Mine-chin est complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu interviens pour dire de choses que tout le monde sais Murasakibara ?

\- Pourquoi Mido-chin n'est jamais d'accord avec ce que je dis !

\- Parce que ce que tu dis n'est jamais important.

\- Parce que ce que Kagami-chin dit est important ? D'ailleurs je t'appellerais Kagami voilà !

\- Et je suis censé être offensé ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kuroko qui était resté assis sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés et la tête appuyés sur sa main. Ses yeux traduisaient son ennui et lassitude.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Je suppose qu'on peut donc commencer non ?»

Ils observèrent l'azur pendant de longues secondes puis éclatèrent de rire certains se contentant de prendre un sourire amusé. Kuroko était vraiment le seul qui pouvait les apaiser de cette façon.

« Kurokocchi est trop fort ! »

Le mur de la scène s'éclaira ensuite montrant le visage de Riko.

« Ce mur est un écran géant. Kuroko décidera l'ordre des personnes qui presteront pour présenter leurs projets. Les notes seront transmises dans notre ordinateur et on vous dévoilera les résultats à la fin de cette épreuve.

\- Bonne chance les gars !

\- Satsuki, où as-tu eu l'argent pour l'aménagement de cette maison, demanda Akashi méfiant.

\- C'est clair Satsu ! Il sort d'où ce fric ?

\- Euh… Bonne chance ! »

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

Kuroko haussa les épaules avant de regarder ce qui s'affichait sur sa tablette : les photos de chacun des héritiers. Alors il décida :

« - Kise-kun sera le premier à passer. »

Kise déglutit difficilement et regarda dans la direction de Kuroko. Celui-ci avait un visage dénué d'expression dans lequel Kise ne trouva pas le courage qu'il recherchait.

Il alla brancher un disque dans la sono et se positionna sur la scène en face de ses amis. Il soupira bruyamment avant de regarder Kuroko avec une grande détermination.

Des rideaux rouges de velours recouvrirent la scène, cachant ainsi le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ils durent attendre encore deux à trois minutes de plus, pour que les rideaux se lèvent.

Kise était habillé d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur les premier boutons et découvrant son torse. Son pantalon blanc le moulant parfaitement était ajusté par une ceinture noire faisant un fabuleux contraste avec la couleur de son ensemble. Un micro était posé devant lui vers lequel le blond e dirigea.

« - J'ai prévu un numéro de chant et de danse. J'espère que tu auras une bonne opinion de ma chanson Kurokocchi… »

Il appuya sur la télécommande et la musique débuta automatiquement suivit des premières paroles.

« - Don't stop kiss me ! I want you to love me ! »

 _Ne t'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser, je veux que tu m'aimes._

La musique continua sous le regard un peu étonné de Kuroko et de presque tous les autres membres de la pièce excepté d'Akashi et de Murasakibara qui étaient plutôt indifférent.

Le blond commença à se déhancher légèrement, le regard fuyant, et les joues teintées de rouge.

« Sukoshi dake demo ii kara nee Darling.

 _He chéri, ce n'est juste qu'un peu mais c'est bon_

Suberaseta Body nadenagara Honey.

 _Je glisse sur ton corps tandis que tu me caresse chéri._

Oku no okumade aishite nee sweetie.

 _He chéri, je t'aime du plus profond de moi._

Aijou mantan ni, ne ?

 _Tu es comblé par mon amour, non ?_

Tagani shita de name au

 _Nous nous léchons mutuellement._

Torori afureru mitsu no aji

 _Le gout d'un miel visqueux déborde_

Nureta karada midarana hip

Face à ton corps mouillé et l'indécence de tes hanches

Aishite morau wa ima dake ne ?

 _J'accepte ton amour cet instant seulement, d'accord ? »_

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le blond qui commençait à se laisser aller, oubliant tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours.

« Don't stop me! Honto wo motto

 _Ne m'arrête pas! En réalité même si_

Kokorokara aishiaitai noni

 _Je veux t'aimer plus sincèrement,_

I feel you. Karada dake no kankei de

 _Je te sens. Seuls les liens de nos corps_

Tsunagatte lalalala…

 _Se connectent lalalala…_

Don't stop kiss me ! Fall in love sometime

 _Ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser ! Tombe amoureux de temps en temps_

Don't stop kiss me ! I want you to love me !

 _Ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser ! Je veux que tu m'aimes._ »

Les mouvements de hanches de Kise se faisaient plus lascifs tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir fermés pour les ancrés dans le regard azur de Kuroko.

« Motto fukaku asamade tsuzukete nee Darling

 _He chéri, allons plus profondément jusqu'au jour levé_

Karame hawase Body nakinagara Honey

 _Nos corps s'entremêlent tandis que tu pleures chéri_

Oku no okumade aishite nee loving

 _He chéri, aimons-nous du plus pronfond de nous_

Aijou matan ni, ne ?

Tu es comblé par mon amour, non ?

Otoko wa kotoba dake demo torori afureru ai no mitsu

 _Les hommes ne sont que des mots mais un nectar d'amour visqueux déborde_

Hoteru karada midarana voice

 _Mon corps brûle à ta voix indécente_

Hanashite ageru wa sayonara ne ?

 _Je vais te libérer alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir, d'accord ?_

Don't stop me ! Honto wa zutto

 _Ne m'arrête pas ! En réalité même si_

Kokorokara aishite hoshii nono

 _Je veux t'aimer plus sincèrement_

I feel you ! –Hanashitakunai– saigo no youru ni

 _Je te ressens. –Je ne veux pas te libérer– la dernière nuit_ »

Et on entendit Kise monter dans les aigus. Ce qui étrangement n'était pas du tout catastrophique. C'était étrangement doux aux oreilles causant un étrange paradoxe avec la voix grimpante.

« Don't stop me ! Honto wa motto

 _Ne m'arrête pas ! En réalité même si_

Kokorokara aishiaitai noni

 _Je veux t'aimer plus sincèrement_

I feel you. –Sayonara– nante sagasu namida

 _Je te ressens. –Au revoir– te dis-je tandis que mes larmes_

Me wo tojite lalalala…

 _Je ferme mes yeux lalalala…_ »

Et tandis que la musique pop continuait de se faire entendre Kise se trémoussait sur scène en un genre de strip-tease. Ses mains glissaient le long du micro tandis qu'il remuait son bassin de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique.

« Don't stop me ! Honto wa motto

 _Ne m'arrête pas ! En réalité même si_

Kokorokara aishiaitai noni

 _Je veux t'aimer plus sincèrement_

I feel you. –Hanasanaide– saigo no yoru ni

 _Je te ressens. –Je ne veux pas te libérer– la dernière nuit_

…

Can not stop ! Honto wa kitto

 _Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! En réalité je voulais_

Anata ni koishite itakatta no

 _Certainement t'aimer_

Last night. –Kore de owari– sugi no asa ni

 _La dernière nuit. –C'en est fini avec ça– au matin suivant_

Me wo akete lalalala…

 _J'ouvre mes yeux lalalala…_

Don't stop kiss me ! Fall in love sometime

 _Ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser ! Tombe amoureux de temps en temps_

Don't stop kiss me ! I want you to love me !

 _Ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser ! Je veux que tu m'aimes !_ »

La mélodie dura encore quelques secondes où les mouvements de Kise se firent plus lents jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter en synchronisation parfaite avec la musique. Sa respiration irrégulière se faisait entendre dans le micro. Sa chemise blanche collait à présent à son corps rendant sa silhouette plus svelte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus luisants à cause de la transpiration due à la salle close. Il s'inclina légèrement et fit un clin d'œil à Kuroko.

« - Alors Kurokocchi ! Comment c'était ?

\- C'était… Déroutant…

\- Ku-

\- Mais je dois bien avouer que ta voix est magnifique Kise-kun. Quant à la chanson…

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien plus tard. Tu peux revenir t'asseoir. C'est ton tour Murasakibara-kun. »

Le rideau s'abaissa sur la scène et Kise en descendit tandis que Murasakibara s'y dirigea. On ne vit plus le violet pendant et Kise changea de tee-shirt pour venir sur le siège de ce dernier.

Pendant cet intervalle de temps, Kuroko inscrivit la note du blond sur la tablette orange. Puis fixa à nouveau la scène ou le rideau de velours rouge montait. On voyait Murasakibara sur la scène avec posé sur une table, quelques ingrédients et ustensiles de cuisine. Il avait une toque posé sur ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et un tablier blanc. Ses yeux étaient lascifs comme toujours tandis qu'il attrapait une casserole qu'il mit en évidence sur la table.

« -Mon numéro ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps. C'est un numéro de cuisine.

\- Comment la cuisine peut-elle être érotique, rigola Aomine et Kagami en même temps.

\- Je vous montrerai comment fabriquer du lubrifiant-maison ( **2** ). »

Kise recracha le jus qu'il était allé chercher entre temps tandis que Midorima écarquillait les yeux sur la découverte.

« - Vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup de choses et vous pourrez le faire à tout moment chez vous. Juste de la fécule de pomme de terre, de l'eau et un micro-onde, une gazinière, une plaque chauffante et même un feu de bois.

\- Et je peux savoir comment t'as eu cette recette Murasakibara ? *

\- Pendant mes expériences culinaires Mine-chin.

\- Tu bouffes vraiment n'importe quoi, toi.

\- Ce n'était pas pour manger Kagami. C'était une expérience.

\- Et tu l'as testé.

\- Je le ferai. »

Murasakibara reposa son regard sur la casserole posée sur la table.

« - Versons tout d'abord 350 ml d'eau. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et versa progressivement le liquide transparent dans la casserole, puis brancha la plaque chauffante.

« - Ensuite je chauffe l'eau. »

Il posa la marmite couverte sur la plaque, et attendit patiemment que des bulles apparaissent. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko le voyait ouvrir un petit paquet.

« - C'est la fécule de pomme de terre. »

Il attendit un peu et souleva le couvercle de la marmite dont une fine vapeur s'en échappait. Il saisit une moyenne cuillère posée sur la table et l'engouffra dans le paquet de fécule de pomme de terre.

« - Verser une cuillère à soupe de fécule dans l'eau chaude. »

Et il le fit. On voyait la fine poussière se verser à l'intérieur de la marmite.

« - Mélanger. »

Il se saisit d'une cuillère en bois et remua délicatement le liquide pendant quelques minutes. On voyait l'application dans ce qu'il faisait malgré ses gestes plutôt doux. Le géant était passionné par ce qu'il faisait et ça donnait le sourire au bleu qui avait toujours aimé voir les gens animés de passion.

« - A un moment le liquide devient trouble et épais. Retirez du feu et transvaser. »

Il se saisit du bol qu'il avait placé plus tôt sur la table et versa délicatement le liquide dans le bol. On voyait un liquide transparent et visqueux, glisser le long de la marmite pour s'échouer dans le bol. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la température de la salle augmenta soudainement.

« - Puis, faire refroidir le lubrifiant. Vous pouvez le mettre au frigo ou placer le bol dans un plus grand bol rempli de glaçon. Je préfère la seconde option. »

Il ouvrit une glacière posée sur la table et montra son contenu.

« - Je l'ai rempli de glace. Et maintenant je place mon bol à l'intérieur. Vous laissez refroidir le temps qui vous conviendra. Ceux qui le préfèrent tiède, le laisse refroidir moins de temps. Froid et glacé plus longtemps. »

Il plaça le bol dans la glacière et s'assit à même le sol sur la scène avec un livre dans les mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis Murasakibara-kun ?

\- Un livre de ma mère sur la conception de nouvelles matières.

\- Pff, pouffa Aomine. Et tu comprends ?

\- La mère de Murasakibara est physicienne Aomine, précisa Midorima. Evidemment qu'il comprend.

\- Bah on dirait pas ! Ce mec a toujours l'air complètement à l'ouest quand il n'est pas dans sa bouffe.

\- C'est juste que c'est fatiguant de réfléchir, Mine-chin. »

Le violet soupira en se disant que la prochaine fois il prendrait un manga et repartit vers la glacière. Il en fit sortir son bol transparent et le posa sur la table.

« Le lubrifiant est prêt. »

Il descendit de scène et se plaça au milieu de la foule. Il enfonça indifféremment deux doigts dans la mixture et en testa la texture en les frottant et en les écartant. Certains –dont je ne vous dirais pas les noms– sentirent leurs bas ventres chauffer à la vue de ce spectacle indécent.

Le violet se rapprocha de l'azur et s'agenouilla devant lui en posant le bol sur le côté.

« - Euh Murasakibara-kun… »

Il posa une de ses mans sur le torse faible de l'azur, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir, et ouvrit le pantalon de celui-ci, le descendant avec son boxer. Il glissa ses doigts dans le lubrifiant, sous les regards médusés de tous les héritiers et les débattements de Kuroko et empoigna le sexe au repos de l'azur.

Kuroko se crispa soudainement. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure et sa gorge se noua, tandis que les longs doigts du violet se promenaient sur son membre. Son regard se voilà sous cette étrange sensation et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un gémissement muet.

« - Ça glisse bien Kuro-chin. Le lubrifiant est réussi.

\- Mu… Murasa… kibara-kun~ »

Le violet continua un peu ses mouvements sur le membre de l'azur, faisant gémir celui-ci beaucoup plus fort.

« Ah ! »

Murasakibara sourit et arrêta tout mouvement sur le sexe de Kuroko. Il se délecta un moment de la position de l'azur, haletant, le visage rougi. Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts afin de récupérer le reste du lubrifiant, ancrant son regard dans celui voilé de plaisir de l'azur.

« - Kuro-chin est excité, dois-je continuer ? »

Un courant d'air violent frappa le visage du violet. Il porta ses mains à sa joue ou un filet de sang s'en échappait et tourna sa tête vers le mur à gauche. Le violet leva un sourcil en voyant une paire de ciseaux plantée dans le mur et tourna son visage dans le sens opposé. Akashi était assis dans son fauteuil, le dos adossé contre un accoudoir, les pieds croisés sur l'autre accoudoir et la main accoudée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il avait la tête appuyé dans sa main, un sourire sadique et des yeux assassins affichés sur le visage, sa main libre faisant tourner une autre paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts.

Le géant soupira de lassitude et remonta les vêtements de Kuroko avant de se lever et de repartir vers la scène pour ranger son matériel tandis que le rideau rouge se baissait.

Une forte tension régnait dans la salle coupée seulement par les faibles halètements de l'azur.

« - Kurokocchi, ça va ?

\- Oï Kuroko ? »

L'azur s'humecta légèrement les lèvres et s'assit correctement sur son fauteuil. La friction du tissu agrémenté par le lubrifiant encore présent le fit se tendre brusquement. Il leva la tête et vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Certains inquiets, d'autre désireux, et même possessif.

« - Ca va, merci. »

Son visage était vide d'expression, ressemblant presque à celui d'un fantôme.

Il se saisit de sa tablette et inscrivit la note du violet. Une longue inspiration plus tard, il s'apprêtait à énoncer le prochain nom quand un verre remplit d'un liquide blanc se posa devant lui.

« - Pour toi Kuro-chin. »

Kuroko afficha un faible sourire en prenant son milk-shake à la vanille des larges mains de Murasakibara.

Murasakibara continua à tirer sa charrette s'arrêta devant Akashi.

« - Aka-chin un thé glacé. »

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre le verre. Le violet continua sa tournée.

« - Kise-chin un jus de raisin.

\- Merci Murasakibaracchi.

\- Mine-chin et Kagami deux sodas.

\- Hum…, remercièrent en chœur les deux autres.

\- Mido-chin un café. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas en prendre tellement.

\- Merci Murasakibara, répondit sèchement le vert. »

Il repartit s'asseoir à sa place avec son sirop. L'atmosphère se détendit finalement, secondes après secondes.

« - C'est au tour de Aomine-kun.

\- Yes ! Enfin ! »

Il se leva précipitamment de son siège avec son soda, courant presque vers la scène. On entendit quelques bruits derrière le rideau, faisant s'interroger d'autres sur la nature du prochain spectacle.

Le rideau se leva finalement, montrant Aomine sur un banc, avec à coté un chevalet couvert d'un drap. Il tirait à la paille son soda qu'il déposa même le sol.

« - Je vais vous montrer mon talent que seul ma mère et Satsu connaissent. Le dessin. »

Il retira d'un geste théâtral le rideau qui courait le chevalet. Les yeux de Kuroko, Midorima, Kagami et Kise s'arrondirent tous en même temps. Sur le chevalet était posée une toile. Sur la toile, une composition artistique. Des traits, des couleurs plus précisément…

« - Cette œuvre s'appelle un kamasutra. Je pense que tout le monde ici sais ce qu'est un kamasutra. Chef d'œuvre d'origine indienne, recueil de toutes les positions possibles au sexe. En voilà une de mes créations. C'est Tetsu et plusieurs moi, lui procurant le plus grand plaisir pour le conduire jusqu'à l'extase. »

Kuroko papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'image devant ses yeux. Il se voyait, parfaitement dessiné, à quatre pattes avec plusieurs Aomine qui jouaient indécemment avec son corps. Il y'en avait un qui l'embrassait tandis que sa main pâle masturbait fébrilement le sexe dressé d'Aomine 1. Un autre en dessous de lui semblait s'amuser sur son torse, sûrement en triturant ses tétons. Aomine 3 lui faisait quant à lui une fellation tandis qu'Aomine 5 avait l'air de s'enfoncer comme un diable à l'intérieur de lui.

Kuroko s'humecta ses lèvres devenues tout d'un coup sèches.

« - Aomine-kun…

\- Ouais Tetsu ? »

Kuroko observa un peu plus le tableau sous ses yeux et une petite lueur pu s'observer dans son regard.

« - Aomine-kun…

\- Yep ?

\- Tu dessines merveilleusement bien !

\- Ouais merci…, répondit le basané en se frottant les cheveux gênés. C'est mon talent caché. »

Les autres se tournèrent de stupéfaction vers l'azur remplit d'admiration.

« T'es sérieux Kuroko ? C'est tout ce qui te frappe.

\- Le reste c'est en rapport avec le thème Kagami-kun. Je ne pensais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien Aomine-kun !

\- Eh bien…

\- C'est trop beau ! »

Aomine afficha un grand sourire et débarrassa la scène tandis que le rideau s'abaissait. Kuroko prit sa tablette avec un fin sourire et inscrivit la note du basané.

« Midorima-kun c'est à toi. »

Le vert se crispa sur sa chaise et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas stressé vers la scène et disparut derrière le rideau.

Kuroko sourit en regardant le vert s'en aller. Midorima ressemblait à un véritable tsundere alors il l'imaginait mal créer quelque chose sur ce thème. Celui qui le faisait le plus peur était Akashi. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi avec lui et n'avait donc rien préparé. De plus, il avait l'air plutôt sur les nerfs depuis l'intervention de Murasakibara. Son regard était noir et crispé tandis qu'il regardait la scène sans la voir.

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur Midorima debout devant une immense table. Sur cette table était placé différents objets en différentes matières (bois, plastique, papier et fer). Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté devant tous ces objets différents.

Le vert inspira difficilement devant toute cette foule et rehaussa ses lunettes en un tic nerveux.

« - Bien… Avec tous ces objets je vais vous construire un genre… de sextoy. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle –je dis bien toutes les personnes présentes –qui ouvrirent grands les yeux. Ils ne rêvaient pas n'est-ce-pas ? Cette phrase, ces mots, venaient bien de l'héritier du couple de médecin ?

« - Je vais commencer par sculpter un… pénis avec le bois. Puis un autre avec le plastique. »

Akashi cligna des yeux. Il connaissait le vert depuis l'enfance, et l'entendre à présent prononcer ces mots comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps sortaient vraiment de l'ordinaire. Même le violet s'était arrêté de boire son sirop pour regarder son ami sur la scène.

Il prit le bloc de bois et se saisit d'une sorte de pic et d'un marteau. Il commença à utiliser ses instruments et à donner une forme au bois. Quelques très longues minutes plus tard, Aomine s'écria.

« - Hey c'est un pénis !

\- Ca on l'avait remarqué Aomine-kun.

\- Pour le plastique il suffit de prendre un ballon avec la forme souhaitée. »

Midorima prit le ballon de couleur porcelaine et le gonfla.

« - Vous pouvez le laissez ainsi ou le remplir de plâtre pour le rendre dur. »

Il remplit le ballon de plâtre et le déposa sur la table pour laisser le plâtre durcir.

« - Puis vous prenez un ballon en plastique du genre pouf ou une chaise. Pour la chaise, placez votre pénis sculpté dans le bois avec de la colle sur la chaise, bonne chance pour la personne qui va se l'enfoncer. Le lubrifiant de Murasakibara sera bien utile dans ce cas-là. Et voilà une chaise sextoy. Pour celui en plastique je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'associer à un support. Après que le plâtre ait durci, il est aussi dur que le pénis d'un homme excité. J'ai fini. »

Il régnait un silence pesant dans la salle. C'est-à-dire que personne n'aurait su si c'était en rapport avec le thème ou pas. Kuroko devait bien reconnaître que ça avait sa part d'érotisme. Entendre le mot pénis de la bouche de Midorima n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Même ce regard et cette voix placide donnait un côté sensuel à la chose.

Kuroko sourit en voyant le rideau s'abaisser sur la scène. Il inscrivit la note sur sa tablette et énonça le prochain nom.

« - Kagami-kun, c'est à toi. »

Kagami soupira en se levant et s'en alla vers la scène. Derrière le rideau on entendit le son d'une grosse masse s'effondrant sur le sol. Kuroko concerta le regard de Kise qui lui montrait son ignorance.

Le rideau s'ouvrit alors sur Kagami torse nu, vêtu seulement de son pantalon moulant et sûrement d'un sous-vêtement. Le sol ciré de la scène avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc et sur le côté était posé divers pots de peinture de différentes couleurs, deux seaux d'eau, quelques éponges et pinceaux.

« - Mon art est la peinture.

\- Voleur !, lui hurla Aomine.

\- Comment je pourrais être un voleur si je ne savais même pas que t'étais capable de quelque chose avec tes doigts Aho !?

\- Tss… Baka… »

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer son discours.

« - Ça prendra un peu de temps mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite. »

Sur ce, Kagami s'agenouilla sur la scène et mouilla légèrement une première éponge. Le mur en face d'eux sur lequel étaient apparues un peu plus tôt les deux présentatrices et productrices de l'émission, montrait à présent l'héritier aux cheveux rouges feu et aux sourcils broussailleux sur l'angle en hauteur. Ses gestes étaient souples et assurés. Il alternait rapidement entre les éponges et les pinceaux pour ajuster.

Au bout d'une heure le portrait était quasiment fini. Kuroko avait assisté à la scène avec une immense fascination. Voir les couleurs désordonnées s'ajuster en une forme spécifique. Passer d'une forme abstraite en un tableau concret.

Au départ ce n'était que deux traits de couleurs différentes à présent il était représenté sur le tableau son visage déformé par… le plaisir ? Nu et avec entre ses jambes, Kagami qui avait son sexe en bouche ?

Kuroko cligna plusieurs dois des yeux. Voir l'œuvre d'art se faire avait été beaucoup plus magnifique que le tableau en tant que tel.

L'azur se voyait les jambes écartées, le visage rougie par le plaisir, la bouche ouverte sûrement en un gémissement d'où dégoulinait un filet de bave, les yeux fermés. Sa main appuyait fermement la tête du rouge pour l'inciter à le prendre plus profondément. Son dos était cambré sous les assauts du plaisir. On voyait un bout de la langue de Kagami sur son sexe pas complètement enfoncé dans sa bouche, une de ses larges mains caressait ses bourses pleines tandis que l'autre caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Kagami se leva et sourit fier de lui.

« - Alors Tetsu ? Pas mal non ? »

Kuroko sourit légèrement à Kagami. Il aimait son sourire, il ressemblait à un gamin qui n'avait pas fait de bêtises de sa journée et qui attendait sa récompense. En bref il était plutôt mignon sous ses airs de gros durs. Tout comme Aomine dont il commençait vraiment à apprécier la nature.

« - Oui Kagami-kun. Ton art en lui-même est magnifique. »

Il inscrivit la note du rouge sur sa tablette et malheureusement la dure réalité lui frappa au visage. Il devra l'affronter. Il inspira et avala sa salive en jetant un œil sur le prochain concurrent. Celui-ci avait l'air heureux et affichait un sourire malsain.

« - C'est à ton tour Akashi-kun.

\- Je le sais Tetsuya. Taiga n'est même pas encore revenu, sois plus patient. »

Kuroko ne voulut rien répliquer d'autre et se hâta de remettre son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage. Il n'avait que cette arme contre le rouge. Il n'avait rien d'autre. Il se sentait piégé, traqué. Et ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsque Kagami descendit de la scène et qu'Akashi se leva. L'héritier se dirigea vers Kuroko et avec un sourire digne d'un empereur et lui tendit la main en une invitation. Kuroko se demanda un instant si son talent était la danse mais quel était le rapport avec l'érotisme. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Kuroko lui prit la main et se retrouva collé contre un corps chaud malgré la chemise grise que le rouge portait. Une main enserra fermement sa taille tandis qu'une autre entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Kuroko déposa sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Akashi pour plus de confort et se sentit entrainé dans une valse des plus sensuelles.

« Cale-toi sur mes pas, avait murmuré l'héritier tout contre son oreille. »

Kuroko avait senti un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les pas étaient lents et doux. La main du rouge caressait tranquillement le bas de son dos tandis que ses lèvres s'apposaient sur le cou pale. Kuroko ferma les yeux et crut un instant s'abandonner à tous ces gestes doux si seulement il ne s'était pas senti se faire asseoir de force. Il cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'il était assis sur les cuisses d'Akashi sur le fauteuil rouge du roi de l'émission.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tetsuya ? Tu pensais que j'allais te présenter un numéro de danse ? »

Akashi murmurait toujours, mais pas assez pour les micros du reality-show pour le plus grand bonheur des fans. Collé contre son oreille. D'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

« -Un poème.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mo numéro sera un poème, plus précisément une tirade. »

Il posa se lèvre sur sa joue. L'azur fut pris d'un léger frisson.

« Etre venu d'ailleurs, rencontré par inadvertance.

Tes yeux d'un bleu si pur et ta voix pleine d'insouciance.

Tes affronts sans cesse adressés à ma personne.

Malgré moi me font petit à petit perdre patience. »

Akashi murmurait toujours tel que ce n'était que Kuroko qui puisse l'entendre. L'azur ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce poème qui avait pourtant bien commencé, ne se terminerait pas simplement qu'avec une note érotique.

« - Tu mérites d'être puni et je le ferai tout de suite,

Car Tetsuya je maitrise ton corps et même ton esprit.

Je te ferai crier uniquement pour moi,

Et inscrirai mon nom au plus profond de toi.

\- Akashi-kun.

\- Rien qu'un de mes baisers te fera frissonner.

Une seule de mes caresses te fera t'embraser. »

Akashi apposa un baiser dans le cou de l'azur, tandis qu'une main se glissait sous son tee-shirt. Kuroko se sentit frissonner tandis que son corps le brulait à l'endroit même où la main de l'empereur était posée.

« - Je mordillerai ta peau à la si belle senteur.

Et remonterai ma main jusqu'à sentir ton cœur,

Battre furieusement par notre proximité.

Je sentirai ton sexe doucement s'ériger,

Contre mon ventre si proche de cette zone piégé

Et caresserai tes tétons à présents dressés. »

Akashi joignit le geste à la parole et se mit à mordiller la peau légèrement sucrée. Kuroko ne savait plus où se mettre en sachant que cinq autres personnes présentes dans la salle et tous plein d'inconnus du monde entier, étaient en train de le regarder dans une situation si embarrassante. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation avant, excepté lorsque Murasakibara avait commencé à le masturber. Un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chaud du rouge, titiller et caresser un de ses tétons.

« Je me sentirai excités par tes gémissements indécents

Et déciderai de te faire crier encore plus bruyamment.

Tu oublieras le monde autour de toi

Pour te consacrer entièrement à moi.

Je retirerai les vêtements encombrants

Et m'attaquerai à la moindre parcelle de ton corps

Tu sentiras partir ta raison

Tandis que je te ferai crier encore plus fort.

Les boutons de ton pantalon ne seront plus qu'un souvenir

Pendant que je découvrirai le fruit de mes désirs

Je le caresserai remontant de haut en bas

Titillant ton gland pour m'en arrêter là. »

Il retira rapidement le tee-shirt de Kuroko et mordilla la peau offerte. Ses lèvres découvrirent la peau pâle et le corps fin du plus jeune laissant à Kuroko des sensations de brulures. Il se cambra à la recherche de plus de sensations pendant que de légers gémissements sortaient de sa gorge. La main d'Akashi continuait de malmener son téton et sa langue vint se mêler à la torture. Les sensations fusaient dans son corps. Il oubliait tout de ce qui l'entourait. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il sentit la main d'Akashi s'en aller de son torse, et sentit aussitôt un sentiment de manque.

Un fort cri lui déchira la gorge tandis qu'il se cambrait violemment. Une main venait de se saisir de son membre, lui procurant des sensations prodigieuses. Il s'agrippa désespérément aux épaules du rouge en sentant les vas-et-viens effectués par cette main si chaude. Les gémissements plus forts les uns que les autres excitaient de plus en plus Akashi. L'azur était vraiment un désir vivant. Il voulait le posséder, là, maintenant devant tous les autres, leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à lui. Il frotta du pouce le gland rougi d'où s'échappait déjà quelques gouttes de la mixture du plaisir. Puis tout s'arrêta. Des larmes débordaient des yeux de Kuroko. Il essaya de remuer son bassin à la recherche du plaisir, mais une forte pression s'effectuait sur la base de son pénis, l'empêchant de jouir. Il avait tellement mal, mal à en pleurer.

« Avais-tu oublié que tu devais être puni ?

Tetsuya je suis au regret de te dire que c'est fini.

Chaque fois qu'on te touchera tu penseras à moi.

Car j'aurais imprimé ma trace sur toi.

Tu seras condamné à être sous mon emprise.

Tel que tu ne pourras jamais lâcher prise.

Ton regard impassible est pour de bon perdu.

Je te connais maintenant sous toutes les coutures.

Devant moi tout de toi est à présent mis à nu.

Car je suis Akashi Seijuro… »

Il suspendit sa phrase en se rapprochant du corps de l'azur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les petites lèvres roses du chétif garçon effectuant de légères pressions sur elles. Kuroko entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche laissant la langue taquine d'Akashi pénétrer dans sa cavité. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un baiser passionné guidé par le rouge, tandis que Kuroko s'en allait dans un autre monde.

Ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes, à bout de souffle. Leurs regards étaient plongés et ancrés l'un dans l'autre, comme si ils cherchaient à ne plus jamais se séparer, à rester dans un univers qui leur est propre.

Akashi sourit en donnant un léger bisou sur sa joue, murmurant contre elle.

« L'absolu. »

Kuroko sursauta et se décolla vivement du corps du rouge. Il se releva, semblant s'être reconnecté au monde qui l'entourait. Il referma rapidement son pantalon, conscient de l'érection qu'il avait présentement. Le rouge avait recouvert son visage et il n'osait décoller son regard du sol. Il venait de se faire tripoter devant le monde entier, peut-être même devant sa grand-mère… Dire que son meilleur ami Ogiwara était sûrement en train de se moquer de lui. Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il se retournait pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. Sa gorge était nouée sous les larmes qu'il voulait laisser éclater. Il inscrivit sur la tablette la note du rouge et releva la tête avec difficulté, s'apprêtant à affronter les regards des autres héritiers avec son visage impassible.

Quand il releva la tête, il fut surpris de ne tomber que sur Murasakibara mangeant des chamalows et Kise le regardant avec inquiétude. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, questionnant Kise silencieusement sur l'état des autres participants.

« Tous les autres sont partis régler un… petit problème si on peut dire…

\- Mine-chin a dit qu'il essayera d'assassiner Aka-chin parce qu'il a eu je cite : une putain de bonne idée. »

Kuroko assimila toutes les informations données par les deux héritiers et un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ils sont donc tous une bande de pervers…

Après quelques minutes, lorsque tous les autres jeunes adultes revinrent à leurs places légèrement gênés, l'écran arrière s'alluma sur les deux productrices. Les regards devinrent sérieux exceptés pour le violet toujours en train de manger un à un ses guimauves.

« - Eh bien, la compétition a fait rage !, s'exclama la rose.

\- Nous allons vous révéler maintenant vos notes, énonça Riko.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si sérieuse Riko ? D'abord dites-nous comment avez-vous eu idée de ces prestations. Kise-kun ?

\- Eh bien… J'aime bien chanter. Et je me suis dit que cette chanson passerait beaucoup avec le thème.

\- Et c'est une de tes créations ?

\- Non. Moi je suis un copieur Momoicchi. En fait c'est une chanson de 96neko.

\- 96neko ? Ce n'est pas ce genre de chanteur virtuel ou un truc du genre ?

\- Exactement Kagamicchi !, répondit le visage soudainement illuminé du blond. Tu es fan ? Moi aussi ! Je peux passer des heures à écouter des chansons de 96neko. Mais aussi des VOCALOID. Je suppose que tu les connais aussi ! Attends je vais te donner quelques ti…

\- Calme-toi Kise ! Je connais aucun d'eux moi !

\- M-mais tu as dit que tu les connaissais…

\- J'n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais cette création a fait un gros bruit, tout le monde en a entendu parler.

\- Ah…

\- Kise-kun a donc tout simplement copié cette chanson ?

\- Eh ben…, bafouilla Kise.

\- Est-il possible de changer les notes ?

\- Euh… »

Les deux productrices et présentatrices s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'entendre.

« - Oui Kuroko-kun, répondit Rio. Tu peux changer la note de chacun des participants.

\- Mais Kurokocchi…, se mit à pleurnicher Kise.

\- Et toi Aomine-kun ? Pourquoi un kamasutra ?

\- Parce que c'est la base de l'érotisme Tetsu !

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais bon en quelque chose Daiki.

\- Toi la ferme le mec aux yeux bizarres !

\- Mine-chin n'aurait jamais dû provoquer Aka-chin. »

Le regard du rouge se fit plus froid, fusillant littéralement le basané.

« - Akashi calme toi. Il est plus qu'évident que ce garçon n'a pas toute sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes tête de grenouille ? Ou plutôt grand dieu de la branlette. Tu le fais combien de fois par jour ?

-Tu es complètement stupide. C'était juste pour le jeu.

\- Je te trouvais plutôt expérimenté.

\- Est-il possible de se re-concentrer sur la compétition ?

\- Kurokocchi a raison, ça devient de plus en plus hors contexte.

\- Pourquoi n'énonce-tu pas tout simplement les notes Satsuki ?, demanda le rouge excédé.

\- Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle Akashi-kun ! D'ailleurs comment ce poème t'est-il venu en tête ?

\- Comme ça. »

Un léger flottement suivit cette déclaration. Akashi ferma les yeux en essayant d'apaiser le mal de tête qui se répandait à travers ses neurones.

« - Akashicchi ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça ?

\- C'est ma réponse et c'est tout Ryota. »

Kuroko fut déçu de sa réponse. Il espérait pouvoir revoir la note du rouge à la lumière de certaines informations.

\- Et toi Murasakibara ?, demanda la rose. Ta prestation nous a beaucoup étonnés.

\- La fécule de pomme de terre est souvent utilisée pour épaissir certaines sauces. Dans une quantité importante de liquide elle devient lourde. C'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué qu'en quantité suffisante elle avait la consistance d'un lubrifiant.

\- Woah… Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre une aussi longue phrase venant de la bouche de Murasakibara, s'étonna Kagami.

\- D'ailleurs comment tu connais la consistance d'un lubrifiant ? Apparemment tout le monde est super expérimenté ici.

\- J'avais trouvé un flacon dans la chambre de Mido-chin, Mine-chin.

\- De Midorima !? »

Aomine, Kise et Kagami s'emportèrent soudain dans un fou rire résonnant dans toute la pièce. Aomine s'attrapait le ventre tandis que Kagami essuyait quelques petites larmes étant apparues aux coins de ses yeux.

« - Sérieux Midorima ?, demanda Kagami.

\- Idiots !, s'emporta le vert en rehaussant ses lunettes les joues légèrement rouge de honte. Mes parents sont médecins. Tous les ans ils m'offrent en surplus d'autres cadeaux une boite de préservatifs et des flacons de lubrifiants. J'en a des tonnes chez moi.

\- Oui Mido-chin en avait plusieurs. Sensation chauffante, glacée, aromatisée…

\- Ferme la idiot ! »

Les rires repartirent de plus belle à cette nouvelle déclaration.

« - Je comprends pourquoi t'es pro en branlette ! »

Kuroko n'ayant toujours pas intervenu depuis tout ce temps leva simplement les yeux au ciel en attendant que la crise se termine. Il ne restait plus qu'à interroger Midorima et Kagami et le compte sera bon. Il pourra enfin avoir droit à sa nuit de sommeil.

Dans cette cave aéré par il ne savait trop quel moyen, Kuroko ne pouvait pas savoir si le soleil s'était déjà couché. Mais deux ou trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et il n'avait pas envie d'encore plus s'éterniser.

« - Midorima-kun, demanda rapidement Kuroko pour changer de sujet, pourquoi des sextoys.

\- Parce que j'aime fabriquer et que c'est dans le thème. De plus l'objet chanceux pour les cancers aujourd'hui c'est un ballon.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Kise

\- Laisse-tomber, éluda Midorima.

\- Mido-chin croit aux étoiles. Il est toujours branché sur une émission de clairvoyance avec son présentateur Aho-assa je crois.

\- Oha-assa !, rétorqua le vert.

\- D'accord…, compléta Kise.

\- Pour Kagami-kun on n'a pas franchement besoin d'explications.

\- La loose Bakagami ! On se fiche complètement de tes motivations.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa immédiatement Kuroko en se confondant d'excuses. C'est juste que c'est exactement ce que Midorima-kun a dit. Son art c'est le dessin et son œuvre est dans le contexte.

\- Exactement Kuroko, on est sur la même longueur d'onde !, s'exclama Kagami.

\- Mais bien sûr, trouve-toi des excuses pour dire que t'es pas important.

\- J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires Aho !

\- Calmez-vous Kagamicchi et Aominecchi.

\- Je vais énoncer les notes. »

La voix devenu dure de Kuroko cessa toute parole dans la salle. Ce reality-show était franchement du n'importe quoi. Et puis que faisaient ces deux présentatrices regardant la scène sans essayer de s'imposer. Il était fatigué et agacé. Il voulait boire une tasse de lait frais avant de s'endormir une fois pour toute.

Aux mots du bleu les deux présentatrices ayant totalement perdu le contrôle de leur propre émission se ressaisirent soudainement.

« Bien les notes défileront sur l'écran géant aux noms prononcés par Kuroko-kun. »

Les visages des deux jeunes filles disparurent laissant place sur l'écran à un fond gris.

« Kise-kun, prononça Kuroko.»

Le fond devint jaune et la photo de Kise apparut.

« 8/10. »

La note apparut à la droite de la photo et le tout se rétrécit pour aller se positionner en haut à gauche de l'écran.

« Murasakibara-kun, énonça l'azur. »

Comme toujours la photo apparut sur l'écran.

« 10/10

\- Pardon !?, s'exclamèrent Kise, Aomine, Kagami et Midorima en chœur.

\- Je n'aime pas me mentir et Murasakibara-kun était complètement au cœur du thème.

\- Sans compter ce qu'il t'a fait subir n'est-ce pas Tetsuya ? »

Les joues de l'azur se colorèrent un peu tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur sa tablette, préférant ignorer cette question.

« - Non mais sérieux s'il fallait te faire une pipe ou te baiser sur place pour avoir tous les points je l'aurai fait direct !

\- Aominecchi !

\- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé…, bougonna le bleu.

\- Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer Aomine-kun ?

\- Que tu es une pute Tetsuya. »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes, avachi sur son fauteuil.

« - Aka-chin a le don de donner des vérités directes.

\- Hé mais non Tetsu ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors que voulais-tu dire Ahomine ?

\- Toi, ferme la Bakagami !

\- Kurokocchi je suis très déçu de ma note.

\- Je suis désolé Kise-kun.

\- Hey Tetsu tu ne m'en veux pas n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Aomine-kun ne connaissait même pas encore sa note.

\- T'es grillé Aho…

\- Désolé Tetsu.

\- Pouvons-nous passer au prochain nom à présent ? »

La note et la photo du violet se déplacèrent pour aller déclasser le nom de Kise et se placer en première position sous les bouderies de celui-ci.

La voix claire de Kuroko appela le prochain nom.

« - Aomine-kun. »

La photo du bleuté apparu. Il avait vraiment l'air en rogne sur cette photo. Ah oui, c'était le jour où la rose était venue lui annoncer qu'il appartiendrait à sa foutue émission dont apparemment il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner.

« 9/10. »

Les pleurs du blonds s'intensifièrent un peu plus en pensant qu'il allait finalement terminer dernier. Aomine sourit simplement à Kuroko lorsqu'il réussit à happer son regard. L'azur lui rendit son sourire. Il appréciait beaucoup le grand garçon à la peau basané, malgré les gaffes qu'il faisait continuellement. En deux jours il avait appris à le comprendre, à savoir que c'était son caractère, sa façon d'agir. Parler sans réfléchir étant sûrement sa devise. Et il était bien le premier à savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas changer la nature de chacun.

La photo et la note du bleu se placèrent entre le violet et le blond.

« - Oï Kise, t'as remarqué ? Tu finiras sûrement dernier !

\- Pitié arrêtes de m'enfoncer Aominecchi ! »

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile des deux amis.

« - Qui suit Kuroko ?, demanda simplement Kagami.

\- Midorima-kun. »

Ce dernier se crispa à l'entente de son nom. Il se mit à prier toutes les étoiles d'être de son côté tandis que sa photo s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Midorima-kun, 8/10. »

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement une fois la pression passée. Il ne pensait pas si bien s'en sortir. Sa photo et sa note se placèrent en bas du nom de Kise.

« - Kagami-kun… »

Kagami dirigea automatiquement toute son attention sur l'azur qui regardait fixement sa tablette les sourcils froncés. De longues secondes passèrent avant que le self-control de Kagami, déjà bien minime, ne s'effondre complètement.

« - Bordel Kuroko, c'est pour quand cette note ?

\- J'hésite Kagami-kun… »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et soupira de lassitude.

« - Kagami-kun, 9/10.

\- T'hésitais sur quelle note Tetsu ?

\- Entre 9 et 10.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné 10 ?

\- Parce que… Parce que c'est comme ça Kagami-kun ! Le suivant est Akashi-kun. »

La photo du rouge ainsi que sa note musclé alla se placer en bas de celle d'Aomine qui continuait de se moquer de lui tandis que la photo d'Akashi apparaissait à l'écran.

« - Akashi-kun, 10/10… »

Kuroko n'avait pas osé regarder l'héritier. Sa photo ainsi que sa note allèrent se placer en tête du classement.

« - Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas contester sa note, déplora Aomine.

\- Les gagnants sont donc Akashi-kun et Murasakibara-kun ! Félicitations les gars !, s'exclamèrent la rose apparue sur l'écran.

\- Mouais bon et les autres alors ?, s'indigna Kagami. Personne n'était en bas de la moyenne.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas gagné Kagami-chin.

\- Ah… Le -chin est revenu ?

\- Apparemment. »

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel devant cette réponse. Riko prit ensuite la parole.

«- Les points accumulés par chacun des prétendants cette journée.

Akashi Seijuro : 10 points.

Aomine Daiki : 9 points.

Kagami Taiga : 9 points.

Kise Ryouta : 8 points.

Midorima Shitaro : 8 points.

Murasakibara Atsushi : 10 points. Il vous reste 3 journées pour essayer de vous rattraper ou de vous maintenir en tête du classement.

\- Sur ce, bonne soirée. »

Tous les héritiers se regardèrent un instant avant de tranquillement et silencieusement quitter ce sous-sol. Personne ne se préoccupa ensuite des autres. Midorima et Akashi allèrent directement s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives. Kise et Aomine s'installèrent devant la télé avec un chocolat chaud. Murasakibara et Kagami s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Tandis que l'un venait de terminer son flan qu'il s'accompagnait avec un thé aromatisé, l'autre finissait sa montagne de frites qu'il accompagnait avec ses quatre hamburgers. Kagami alla s'asseoir devant la télé avec son plateau dans lequel se plongea la main de Kise ainsi que celle d'Aomine. Murasakibara alla porter le plateau composé de l'assiette de flan et du thé aromatisé à Akashi, s'arrêtant à la chambre du vert pour lui donner son café. Il revint plus tard dans la salle à manger où était assis Kuroko et leur servit à tous les deux une tasse de thé aromatisé aux fruits rouges ainsi qu'une part de flan.

La soirée se passa dans un silence serein et lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils se saluèrent simplement satisfait de leur journée.

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, se rappelant d'un détail assez important. Il fouilla un peu dans son tiroir avant de se saisir de l'objet dont il avait besoin et sortit de sa chambre. Ses pas le conduisirent à la porte d'une chambre dans laquelle il était entré il y a peu. Il inspira profondément et décida de toquer. Des pas lui répondirent et il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Devant lui se tenait Midorima, les yeux ensommeillés derrière ses lunettes, les cheveux allant dans tous les sens. Il se frottait la nuque d'un geste las en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts en regardant l'être devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est deux heures du matin Kuroko…

\- Euh… Je peux entrer ? »

Midorima fronça légèrement les sourcils se demandant ce que l'azur lui voulait à cette heure. Il se décala néanmoins, étant trop fatigué pour se poser une question. Kuroko pénétra donc dans la chambre du vert, le laissant refermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta un moment, immobile au milieu de la pièce. Le vert soupira en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, regardant son invité.

« - Donc ?

\- Retire ton tee-shirt s'il te plait. »

Il haussa un sourcil face à la demande regardant à présent Kuroko se mordre la lèvre inférieure de gêne. Il décida d'obéir à sa demande, ne voulant que retomber au plus vite dans les bras de Morphée. Kuroko se rapprocha et s'assit face au vert. Il déposa délicatement ses doigts sur le ventre de celui-ci regardant les expressions de son visage. Midorima frissonna. Les doigts de Kuroko étaient vraiment glacés.

« - Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'asseoir et à me courber mais sinon ça va. »

Kuroko observa avec précaution le ventre de son vis-à-vis. Le bleu prenait tout son ventre jusqu'à son nombril pour s'en aller vers son torse Kuroko se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre de culpabilité et ouvrit la pommade en tube qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il plaça une noisette dans sa main avant de demander au vert de s'asseoir. Celui-ci obéit sans poser de question et ferma les yeux, laissant Kuroko à sa tâche. La petite main de Kuroko commença simplement à masser le ventre du vert, remontant parfois vers son torse. Il s'appliquait dans sa besogne, massant fermement mais à des points stratégiques. Sa main se baladait sur la peau du vert et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il termina son massage, Midorima avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« J'ai terminé Midorima-kun, bonne nuit. »

Le vert ne répondit pas, déjà plongé dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, Kuroko avait déjà perdu son sommeil. Il décida donc de se rendre à la cuisine, boire un bon lait frais. Il s'assit sur un canapé du salon la figure plongé dans son bol de lait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le silence de la nuit et la solitude le réconforta. Lui qui avait toujours aimé être seul, il se retrouvait du jour au lendemain entouré de monde qui avait pour objectif de l'aimer. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, cette compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas. Etre entouré de ces six garçons étaient même peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Car malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous très différents, il y avait une sorte de lien qui se tissait entre eux. Il sourit en prenant une autre gorgée mais faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux mais l'obscurité de la pièce l'empêcha de connaître l'identité de la personne sur lui. Il haussa les épaules, il s'agissait forcément d'un des membres de la maison. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de l'inconnu, glissant ses doigts sur le cuir chevelu. Ses doigts repartirent caresser la mâchoire carrée, le menton. Il remonta sur les lèvres charnues, et partit caresser le nez d'où s'échappait des expirations régulières.

« - Kagami-kun ou Aomine-kun ?

\- Il ne te manquait plus que la voix. »

Kuroko rigola un peu en finissant son lait. Il caressa encore les cheveux sombres pendant quelques temps avant de bailler sous la fatigue. Il donna quelques petites tapes sur la joue du garçon qui se réveilla en grognant.

« - Il est temps d'aller dormir Aomine-kun.

\- Pour info je dormais Tetsu. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et marchèrent jusqu'au couloir des chambres.

« - Tu viens dormir avec moi Tetsu ?

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois Aomine-kun. »

Aomine bailla et fit un bref salut à l'azur avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il se pinça la lèvre avant de pénétrer lui aussi dans sa chambre, veillant à ne pas fermer sa porte à clé. Il s'engouffra dans ses couvertures en frissonnant légèrement sous la fraîcheur. Et il ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko sentit son lit s'affaisser sous une masse inconnue. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper et il soupira d'aise reconnaissant cette chaleur bien particulière. Mais de toute façon, chacun d'entre eux avait son type de chaleur qui réussira à le réchauffer.

« Bonne nuit Akashi-kun. », fut un très faible murmure à peine perçu par le reality-show-show Génération Miracle.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps dans une salle inconnue de tous, la salle de visionnage :_

\- Cet épisode n'était pas mal du tout qu'est-ce que tu en penses Riko ?

\- Je trouve que Kuroko-kun se rapproche beaucoup trop vite de tous ses prétendants.

\- C'est vrai… Même de Akashi-kun ?

\- Lui c'est autre chose. Je pense bien qu'il a envie de le détester mais qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu crois… Bref cette épreuve leur a beaucoup permis de se rapprocher.

\- Momoi est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge.

\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE CA VA ! JE SUIS MEME LA PLUS HEUREUSE DU MONDE ! Il y a eu tellement de baisers ! Et puis Murasakibara a… Et Akashi-kun…

\- Et au fait Momoi les garçons ont soulevés un point important. D'où viennent nos financements ?

\- On se retrouve une prochaine fois pour le prochain épisode de Génération Miracle !

\- Momo-

* * *

Dans les environs de trois heures du matin, Kise se réveilla en sursaut en remarquant ses lumières enclenchées. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant qu'un écran était apparu à la place du tableau qui était en face de lui. Il bailla puis fronça les sourcils en lisant les mots affichés à l'écran.

 **"Kise Ryota vous êtes demandé dans la pièce à mission. Veuillez-vous y rendre immédiatement."**

 ** _Fin de l'antenne._**


End file.
